Fallen into the World of Warcraft
by Hawkebat
Summary: World of Warcraft story main character is pulled into the game but certain things are different and her journey through the land and her special abilities that will affect the world and maybe even the game.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story of a person who gets transported to the world of Azeroth and her journey. Contains a lot of game references but some original story parts blended in.

Day 1

The last thing I remembered was sitting in front of my computer debating on which game to Play Swtor or WoW, and the next thing I know, I am landing on the ground with such a force as to make everything hurt.

"We need a priest out here on the double." Marshal McBride ordered. A priest scrambled out and looked down.

"What happened?" She asked as she started a healing spell.

"Don't really know, but the gnome just fell out of nowhere." He replied. Gnome? I thought. Who were they talking about? I thought as I felt this warm feeling.

"Well she is stable for now help me bring her inside." She asked, and I felt myself being picked up and carried. Could they be talking about me? They can't be talking about me as I am not a Gnome. They laid me down on something and removed my backpack. I had a backpack? A thousand other questions went through my mind, but I slowly faded into unconsciousness. "She is finally resting. Hopefully she can explain her sudden arrival here."

"It has been a long time since a new arrival has shown up, and with such a dramatic entrance I wonder what is going on?" McBride wondered. The priest didn't answer him and after a few minutes he went back outside. The priestess watched over the new arrival and wondered a few things, where did she fall from? Why was a gnome here this far away from her people? The other thing that bothered her was why now? It had been a long time since an adventurer came to Northshire Abbey. After the last of these had left she and the others have been trying to take back the mine and the wine fields to no avail. Only during the influx did they have some control. Tomorrow will see this gnome awake and maybe an answer will be found.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

I slowly open my eyes to a darkened room. I turn my head and focus on the solitary lamp, with its feeble light. The room is small, and in the chair of to the side is the sleeping form of a female. Blond hair and wearing a gold and black dress. She turns her head and smiles. I smile back and sit up.

"Whoa, slow down you might get dizzy little one." she warned. "How are you feeling?"

"Little one? I'm not little, and I feel fine." I replied. She smiled as she chuckled. She watched me as I looked around and I frowned. The bed was way too big for me or should I say way too long. My voice was high pitch but not unusually so. I started checking out my hands and arms then I looked at her and back at myself. I was much smaller then her, way smaller. Then what the man said before I passed out came to mind. "I'm a Gnome?!" The woman suddenly looked confused at my shock and then giggled nervously.

"Why are you so surprised? You are a Gnome are you not?" She asked.

"Where am I?" I asked without answering.

"You are in one of the rooms in the abbey in Northshire." she replied. "You nearly fell on top of Marshal McBride. What did you fall from?"

"I don't know." I replied. I really didn't know. All I remembered was I was in my room and was just about to click on the wow icon. Then I felt myself falling and land. The last thing I remembered was a lot of pain and then it faded. Probably when I was healed. She read my confusion and the fear I was showing. She smiled and nodded that she understood. She waited a bit, but when I wouldn't continue she stood up.

"Seeing as you are looking better I will go see if there is anything I can gather for a meal. I am sure you are hungry." She stated. My stomach growled and this caused her to smile again as I blushed. "You were very lucky you nearly died before I started to heal you. I hope your memory becomes clear, but don't be surprised if it takes some time." I nodded as she walked out of the room. I examined myself and the room a bit more and seeing my pack on the table I got up and went to it. The gown I was wearing nearly fell off as it was so big. After I pulled the bag off the table I held it up with one hand and opened the pack with the other. I was able to take stock of what I had after I just dumped everything out. I found undergarments that were needed and if my suspicions were correct wasn't exactly what should be in wow, but they fit. I even had a few spars and a few that I wondered about. What really caught my eye was the armor. Once it was all laid out I knew that it was a complete Stained Shadow Craft set. Head, Chest, Pants and Shoulders. I also had the cloak, trinkets, neck, and the rings. I giggled and then stopped cause it sounded so strange and then laughed even louder cause well part humor and a lot of it due to the craziness of the situation. There were plain boots, belt and gloves that kinda matched the shadow craft pieces but I did not feel the boost the heirlooms gave me. I guess there was no such heirloom pieces. It didn't really matter that there were more items. What did matter was the cold realization that I was on Azeroth! The priestess came in with a platter of food and smiled as she set it down.

"You didn't waste anytime getting dressed. I could have helped you." she stated as she looked me over. "Are you not in any pain?" she added and I could see the confusion on her face. All I could think of was how tall she was, but then it dawned on me that she wasn't really tall for a human. I was the one who was short as I was a Gnome. I had looked at myself as best as I could without a mirror and at least everything felt normal. No huge gnome head or baby like body. I didn't even have huge ears and they were a bit pointed if I could trust what I felt.

"I am in no pain." I replied as I got up on the chair to see what she brought. Simple bread and cheese with a few slices of sausage was carefully laid out. Darnassian Bleu cheese I was sure of it. I must have asked a thousand questions that got mostly giggles as answers as I was stuffing my face with food while trying to talk. What I did learn that not much has changed in years. In fact nothing really has happened in ten years. Ten years ago they had an influx of hundreds of people daily, but as they leveled out of the area it would be extremely rare to see visitors. Sure the patrols would come through and thin out the bandits and kobolds but not much else. I finally felt full and there was not much left. Anetta giggled again and I looked at her questionably.

"I just remembered for someone so small you sure eat a lot and that is just what I have heard about gnomes." she stated. "Marshal McBride is wanting to talk to you if you are up to it."

"Sure I think I can do that." I replied as I jumped down and grabbed my pack. It didn't take much guessing for what he wanted. I ran into Deputy Willem and got the first quest everyone gets, A Threat Within. Well I continued on to the marshal and he gave me the quests to hunt the wolves and kobolds. I thought what the hell why not so I did the quests and came back for the other quests until I had completed the bounty on Garrick Padfoot. What I didn't notice until later was that these mobs were not respawning. To test this theory I went about and took out all the rest of the kobolds I could find and the Defias Brotherhood members that I had left roaming around. I waited a long time went around Northshire for hours and didn't see a single kobold or wolf or Defias member. I came back to Marshal McBride and he looked very pleased.

I am impressed with all you have down in Northshire. Deputy Willem reports that all the bandits are gone. Milly Osworth reports that her farmers are moving back to the vineyard and that they will do their best to harvest the grapes. Eagan says that he is going to hold a big cook out as he has so much wolf meat that he will be able to feed everyone here and the miners are at this moment inspecting the mine. I am sure they will be back in production in no time." he beamed. "For a gnome rogue that just fell from the sky you sure have turned into hero of Northshire, by the Light!"

"Thank you?" I replied.

"No it is we that should be thanking you." he countered. "And do tell us your name, so that I for one can put it in my report." Oh boy. I had been avoiding telling anyone my name and I really didn't want to use my game name so I had to come up with a new name that would match a Gnomish name, but I really didn't want one of those names or maybe they were not named like that at all. Northshire Abbey was huge and there were many others working in and around the Abbey and I had to travel pretty far to get to the mine and back and the vineyards.

"Kit." I replied finally. I couldn't come up with anything too complicated. I also didn't want to come up with a name that he just wouldn't believe. With all the little differences I have seen the biggest difference was our looks. I was one sexy looking gnome and had the killer petite figure to show it off. No big headed baby look a like gnome here. For a Gnome I did have a wide round face, but again my head was small or properly sized for my body. My ears were a bit big and rounded with a slight pointedness to them. My hair was long, black, and a simple ponytail held it out of the way. I had yet to see any others of my kind or any of the other races. I expected McBride to give me his report for me to take to Goldshire.

"Okay Kit please go to Master Bremen. He will send you to the next area." he ordered.

"Wait you don't want me to go to Goldshire?" I asked.

"No I don't and without a mount it would take you over a week to get there." he replied. "I am sending my report by mage courier. Give this to him and he will hand it over to the courier." I took the report and wandered back into the abbey. I knew where he hung out and after a few wrong turns I found him in the library. Ya, I knew where he was not. Another big difference indeed.

"Hello there young one." he greeted. "Oh my apologies so rare to find a Gnome in these parts."

"This is for the courier and the marshal said you have my next task?" I replied.

"Ah yes I do but I need you there now so you see that portal there. Go through and ask for Shoni. She is waiting for you. Now off with you." he ordered and gave me a little shove. I turned and scowled at him and stepped up to the portal. All I could see on the other side was a wall. I took a deep breath and stepped.

"Not..." was all I heard before the portal closed behind me and I was some what confused as I almost ran into a tree. Back at the abbey a young mage shook his head. "Master you sent another one to the wrong location again." I thought about the same thing as the first person I saw was a night elf. I was in Teldrassil the Night Elf starting area if anywhere. The elf wasn't even surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

The night before as it was night here thought it was a bit hard to tell with all the trees blocking out the sunlight. The elves set me up with a place to sleep and a meal for the night. The next morning I was given quests to do so I did them. I thought about just heading to Darnassus and on to Darkshore, but they wouldn't let me. Too dangerous they said and the only way they would let me go would be if I proved I could handle myself. With resignation I completed the quests as quickly as I could. I kept an eye out for the changes I was making, but I didn't seem to make much of a dent. This place had a lot of problems, but I did notice what I took out stayed dead. Which got me a lot of pats on the head. I just about the same level of ease killing mobs in this area and I was getting a bit less queasy about doing the killing up close and personal. God I love stealth. Other then the quest givers I didn't understand any of the commoners. Which I guess was a good thing. I figured I was over level ten, but I couldn't be really sure there just was no golden light ding effect, it was more like a feeling that you were stronger. I could tell a piece of gear was better by the feel of it. Not that I came across much gear with stats on them. I had only seen stamina gear. Killing Ursal the Mauler was very satisfying and it was my last quest to turn in. Off to Darnassus and off this big tree.

"Hey you come on over here!" this person yelled. I took a glance over not really thinking he meant me, but seeing as one he was a gnome and two he was speaking Gnomish at least that is what it was. "Yes I was speaking to you, rogue." I thought of just going stealth and avoiding him, but he was the first of my race that I had seen.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Never seen you around and I know every single gnome there is." he boasted. "And you are a very good looking gal. Don't need any beer glasses with you."

"I assume that is your attempt at forming rapport?" I replied. "As you can tell I am a rogue there are a few places that I can go that you can't."

"I doubt that. The other fact is that I have seen nearly every inch of both continents over the last decade. I have a perfect memory, so I am positive you are new and the lowest level is held by a human female in Stormwind. She is level twenty one and you dear are only at level nine." he explained. I looked at him in total shock. I held that look until he closed my mouth at which time I jerked away from him.

"How can you tell what level I am?" I asked. "Wait you are a player?"

"Can't you see that?" he asked. "But where are my manners? My name is Fizzle Bigblast, a pleasure to meet you." I had to giggle then I frowned. "I know not the best name, but it was the best I could think of before I got put here. I finally made it to level thirty, so I came here to see a friend of mine."

"How do you see my level, Fizzle?" I asked. "I can't tell you from anyone else."

"Well it took six months before I figured it out. Here mimic my hand movement and it should bring up the interface." he said as he showed me. I copied him and after the third time the WoW interface came up and a grinned as I made changes. The one thing that was missing was nameplates, so unless I told him my name he would never know. What I did see was his level and health bar and that he was a mage. I looked around and many of the NPC's showed their health. There were many more that didn't. He explained that only certain ones showed their health and level. These others were residents, fillers, or even true residents of Azeroth. No one really knew, but he did explain that they could turn into NPC's, or even lovers, or friends. They were the workers of this world. "So how does everything look now?"

"Better, but I kinda like the realism without it." I replied. "When did you get pulled into this game?"

"I will tell you as long as I get your name." he stated. I told him. "Kit, simple yet perfect. Anyways so far as I know all of us have been in this game for over a decade. I was a beta tester before so I knew a bit, but on launch day I clicked on the icon, logged on, and woke up in a pile of Gnomes and Dwarves. Talk about a surprised quest giver and a bunch of new players freaking out. I think most of us nearly went mad. It took weeks to get out of the starting area and even longer to finally get to Ironforge. Once someone figured out how to open the interface then it got better as groups formed to share quest kills and items. No one else came through and no one has figured a way back, but you are new. This is going to get interesting fast."

"You have been stuck since Nov 23, 2004?! Why are you not level 100 by now? Is leveling that bad?" I asked.

"Level 100! No the cap is 60 and the highest player is at thirty six I believe though it has been six months since I saw them." he explained. "People just don't want to die and no one has as far as I know. Ironman rules apply here though we think you can die and come back but nobody has or if they have they haven't talked about it. What was the date that you logged in and found yourself here? Were there others?"

"I fell in this world ten days after the launch of the new expansion, bringing the level up to one hundred. I nearly died as I landed in Northshire and a mage trainer ported me here." I answered. "I have only been here three days. I wish I had just logged onto Swtor. You are the first player I have met."

"I need to bring you to Dun Morogh. This needs to be brought before the council." Fizzle said as he was thinking.

"No more portals for me. I am finished questing here and I am headed for Darkshore and then eventually Westfall." I declared.

"You wouldn't make it. If it wasn't for mages the few elves that travel would never be in Ironforge or Stormwind until level thirty." he countered. "You would never make the run at your level."

"True I nearly forgot about that." I added as I dug frantically through my pack. I grinned as I pulled it out. My hearthstone.

"Forget it. Sure it will work, but it will just take you back to the abbey." he stated.

"Gnomes gained their own starting area and still the hearthstone is set to Anvilmar." I said as I started to cast. "Race you." I saw him start to caste a portal spell as I appeared in front of Sten Stoutarm.

"Well now you are a sight for sore eyes..." he stated as he gave me my first quest for the area. I just chuckled and did what he wanted. Like Northshire what I cleared stayed cleared. I thought this odd and I needed to remember to ask Fizzle about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 6

Coldridge Valley was really easy, but for some reason it was much larger then the other two starting areas. I spent a lot of time traveling as I didn't want to spend the night outdoors and resting near campfires to warm up. How the NPC's or the common folk resisted the cold was beyond me. I also wondered why I did the starter quests I was sure they barely gave me any experience and many of the mobs were gray to me now that I could see their level. They did however give me meats and cloth that I could use for leveling first aid and cooking once I learned how to do it. I was wondering what was taking Fizzle so long or maybe he thought I should have been in Ironforge by now. Now that I had the interface and the UI a lot of things were working for me. The biggest thing was the quest helper. Not that I really needed it at the moment, but the increased distances I had to travel made all the difference in this world. I headed out to Kharanos. The inn was packed when I got there and though I was on the look out for other players I didn't find any. I didn't think anyone would be here with the lowest being 21 and the highest thirty six not exactly a place to hang out. It was easy to avoid the flirts from the male gnomes as I tended to walk away before they could even get started. Luckily the dwarves didn't bother or they weren't drunk enough to talk to a rogue with white knuckles.

"Can I get a room for the night?" I asked the innkeeper.

"One silver, lassie." she replied as she handed me a key. From there I ordered a meal and quickly found my room and locked the door, tied it shut and used a chair. You couldn't take any chances with a bunch of drunks downstairs. Like any other night. I crawled into bed after I ate and kept my daggers close to me. It could have been hours or minutes I wasn't sure, but I was asleep when I woke to the rattling of the door. I moved quickly out of the bed and entered stealth. I was just able to see well enough to see the door open. The string must have been cut as they moved the bar lock out of the way. The chair failed quickly and I wondered why I even bothered.

"You're making too much disturbance. She will rouse conscious." a gnome whispered.

"Shut your trap." A gravelly sounding dwarf whispered. "She should be sleeping soundly until next week with the poison I added to her ale. I was shocked for a second and glad that I didn't even take a sip from the ale. I then grinned as they expected me to be drugged. They quietly stalked in and then froze as they saw my bed was empty. "Shit." Was the last think the dwarven rogue said before I ambushed him. It would have been better if I had sap, but you have to make do with what you have for skills. The dwarf dropped like a sack as I turned to the gnome. He screamed as I stabbed with both blades. They went deep and the gnome died before I slide out my daggers.

"Oh shit." I mumbled before I puked on the floor. The two were non NPC's or regular citizens from their lack of health bars. Why they thought they could sneak up on a player was beyond me. I finally got it out of my system and looted their bodies. Other than a few coins I found a leaflet with a fairly close resemblance on it. Wanted by the Grand Gnome's Guild. Alive. Parti Engineer, GM. I shock my head as I let the paper fall to the floor. The two finally vanished and I was able to close the door. One part of me was sickened that I had killed them but the other part was glad I did. If I was drugged there was no telling what they would have done to me before turning me over to that guild. I did my best to put it in the back of my mind as I gathered up my gear. I needed to level to at least ten before heading to Ironforge. Maybe it would be a good idea to fly to Stormwind? I picked up quests and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 7 – 9

Even with the experience boost I was getting from the gear it was not helping much. That was what I thought at least. Dun Morogh has a lot more towns and villages then it appears on the game. Ironforge itself is said to have over 23,000 dwarves living in the city. I saw more and more of those wanted posters which made me wonder why? Was Fizzle that concerned about me or did I represent a change? I came back to Kharanos early and finally I got the quest, The Reports, which sent me to Ironforge and level ten.

Ironforge was a two day's wagon ride from Kharanos. I went to the flight master to get a ride there.

"Sorry gnome but this bird is for official use only." the gruff dwarf stated.

"I have reports that need to reach Senator Redstone." I replied. "How can that not be official enough?"

"Look here rogue see that soldier over there." I looked where he was pointing. "If you are not wearing that tabard you don't fly. Simple as that." I stomped off this was crazy. How could they not allow me to fly? I saw all my flight points on my HUD when I started talking to him then I sighed. There were no flight points when the game started as they were added later. All these years they have had to walk everywhere they wanted to go, and if Fizzle was telling the truth that no one was higher then level thirty six then not a soul had a mount. There were plenty of soldiers, NPC's and common folk riding mounts or wagons around. Even the gnome rode their mechanostriders here and there.

"Excuse me are you heading into Ironforge?" I asked for the fifteenth time.

"Yes we are and you are just in time. Climb on up there, and keep that bow of yours handy." the female dwarf warned. "The wolves are getting a bit bold these days."

"I thank you and I will keep my eyes peeled." I replied as I climbed up. I kept a good eye on the road, the trees and any mob that got too close. The hours passed and a few times I would jump down and run along side the wagons just to warm up. I think if I really set my mind to it I could have ran all the way to Ironforge. Since arriving in Azeroth I never felt exhaustion or fatigue. The only reason I slept was to rest my mind. Many thoughts came and went.

"Look at her go." the wife said to her husband.

"Full of energy that one is. Unlike the ones in the city." he replied.

"It is a shame that she has a mark on her. I must have seen a half dozen different drawings of her." the dwarven woman stated.

"I wonder why she is still not captured? She doesn't even cover her face." he wondered. "Heard many a good thing from other travelers. What she kills stays dead I heard many times."

"Oh husband I find that hard to believe. We have still heard about troggs coming out of Gnomeregan." she countered.

"Aye, but up there in Coldridge Valley, Karl Treebasher swore on his beard that not a single trogg has been seen in nearly a week or any trolls for that matter." he boasted.

"We'll see, we'll see." she stated. They continued to watch the gnome as she passed by no and again until late in the evening.

Day 10

"Get up lass, time for breakfast." the dwarven woman urged as she shook my shoulder. "Can't be sleeping when there is eating to be done." Even in the fog between sleep and awake I found that funny enough to giggle.

"Good that I am not in a warm feather bed or I would never get up." I replied.

"A feather bed then it be good then that our home is far behind us." she stated. "Though as much as you ran about yesterday, I am surprised you didn't sleep until tomorrow."

"Why sleep so long?" I asked. "Too much food to pass up." she chuckled and continued up the line. The teamster's wife was a woman that any would want as a mother and she had no problem being one either. Some she was nice to and others she nearly beat out of their blankets. I folded up the blanket that appeared some time last night. I didn't have a blanket and never thought to buy one as my cloak was quite large. After a quick stop in the privy tent and a wash in the stream nearby, well hands and face, I was ready for breakfast. One thing I hoped for was a hot bath once I got to Ironforge.

"Hello in the camp!" A voice called out. I looked up to see a dwarf and nearly chocked as he looked exactly like the hunter from the video. A grizzly at his side a rifle in his hand. Then the light hit him fully and his health bar showed up. He was the second player that I had seen close up. I pulled my hood up to cover my face, but I could hid my health bar or my player status from him. "Name is Bron Ironshot."

"Greetings hunter, come break your fast with us." she replied. "Though our fair is not much as filling as it is."

"Thank you I don't mind if I do. Bob go forage a while you are making some here nervous." The bear growled and it sounded like it huffed as it ambled out of sight.

"Bob? You named your bear Bob?" I asked not being able to resist.

"What is wrong with Bob? He likes it, at least he responds to it." he replied. "So rogue mind telling me why you haven't leveled beyond ten?"

"What? Have you been in the wilderness all this time?" I asked.

"Indeed who needs those weaklings that hide in the cities, or barely go far enough to realize there is a world out there one filled with wonder." he stated. "So your name is Kit."

"Can you see my name?" I asked. "I can not see yours and I couldn't see Fizzle's name, neither could he mine."

"No I can't see it either, but Bob told me." he answered. "We hunter's can talk to our pets after they have been with us for a long time."

"Interesting." I replied. "I have not leveled because I haven't been here long, but I have seen Northshire, Teldrassil, and Coldridge valley. Now I have finished Dun Morogh so I thought it time to visit Ironforge."

"Interesting ten years to level. You much have started a family or something..." he pondered.

"No ten days." I countered. His head jerked up and he stared at me in confusion for many minutes. Food was set before him and this distracted him until he was finished.

"Ten days. I still can't wrap my mind around it. Ten years and the only one to join us in all this time is you." he spoke as if not to anyone. "Tell me were there others?"

"Not that I know of, but I started out in front of Northshire Abbey." I replied. "There could have been others."

"Tell me then did our disappearance make the news?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No maybe everyone who is here is still there or we completely vanished." I pondered. I hadn't really thought much about what happened back on Earth.

"So what has happened in the last ten years?" he asked. I finished my bowl and he traveled with the caravan as I told him what I knew he asked a thousand questions and I did my best to answer them. We were so engrossed in our conversation we didn't notice entering Ironforge until the gates closed behind us. Ironforge was huge. The tunnel leading into the city was nearly a mile long. About a hundred feet wide and tall. This was much bigger then I had thought of and I was sure that it contained way more than twenty thousand plus residents. More like two hundred thousand by the looks of it. This feeling was reinforced as we entered the main ring. The area where the auction house and bank was expansive and filled with dwarves and gnomes.

"This place is huge." I stated in awe.

"That it is. This is the capital of the dwarves. Come with me, and I will show you the guild quarter." Bron urged. "I may not like the other players, but at least they don't give me the willies like the normals do. Plus we can stay in the taverns for free."

"I would rather not." I replied. "I am wanted by the Grand Gnome's Guild." He looked at me for a minute then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You actually look scared. Those gnomes think they are the best thing coming or going." he stated. "Many of the guilds are like that. Should have known Fizzle would cause a stir. Just like him."

"You know him?" I asked.

"Sure most know him. Was in a guild with him for a while, but as they slowly stopped leveling, and I continued to urge people to level, we grew apart and I just quit the guild one day." he explained. "What level is he now still twenty six?"

"No he is level thirty now." I replied and then smiled. "You have never stop leveling have you, but I would think you would have hit a higher level then forty?"

"Well I should be higher but every year no matter where I am I head back to Ironforge. I was in Arathi Highlands three months ago when I hit level forty. Got a few different places I could level in and those lead me south."

"Badlands then Searing Gorge, or you could go to Feralas?" I suggested.

"I could, but I may just hit Stranglethorn Vale. Heard there was some great hunting down there." Bron stated.

"I was wondering do you have a mount?" I asked.

"Yup I do, but I haven't called it yet. Waiting to show those no good players what a fine ram I have." he bragged. "But seriously the damn thing eats everything and barely moves when I want it to." I giggled then laughed loudly. As soon as we entered the tunnel to the guild quarter he called his mount. He reached down and offered to pull me up to allow me to ride as well. I almost didn't as I expected it to be not possible, but it was. Ever enter a room and it gets really quiet but imagine this for an entire section of a town. As we entered the player section the first thing I saw was the many player health and mana bars. What they saw was a player riding a mount that did required an NPC to control. It wasn't a sudden quiet as it was more gradual as whispers preceded the quieting effect. They got out of our way as we headed toward the main building front that was simply labeled the guild hall. Whispers that came to our ears show that they were stunned that someone had mad it to level forty. Though I did catch a few whispers about me only being level ten.

"Looks like we are becoming a bit famous, Kit." Bron stated.

"In away we are. You are the highest level and I am the lowest." I replied. "Two things they never expected to see."

"I think we need to keep surprising them." Bron stated with a twinkle in his eye. "How about a..."

"Don't even go there. Not into beards." I fired back before he finished. He roared in laughter.

"Aye you are a cold one." he stated.

"And you are a hunter." I replied. "Rogues and hunters don't normally get along where I come from." He understood, but at the same time he was confused not knowing the why behind the statement. I didn't see who was on the steps to the guild hall until Bron turned the mount a signaled to dismiss his mount. Fizzle if he was any closer would have caught me or been knock down as I landed in front of him.

"Well, well the two people I have really been wanting to see and both together." Fizzle declared. "One brings me pleasure the other business."

"Fizzle you old goat glad to see you too." Bron replied. "I know you two met already."

"Yes I have met the elusive Kit." Fizzle answered. "You are not claiming the bounty that has been set upon her are you?"

"I will claim the bounty myself as no one can claim it but me." I interrupted. "We came here as friends."

"I would stay away from that guild and the bounty." Fizzle declared.

"You are in the Grand Gnome's Guild." Bron countered.

"Not any more they have gone from just wanting a full explanation to her death for God awful reason." Fizzle replied.

"Really well I think I will have a word with them." Bron venomously stated.

"Then you shall have your say Bron Ironshot, but first the rogue named Kit shall turn herself over to us." a human warlock interjected. "Guards seize her." I started laughing as my blades were suddenly in my hands. He did not look amused just miffed.

"Any who come close to me shall taste the venom of my daggers." I threatened.

"Do you think any of us are afraid of a level ten rogue? I don't even think you could hit one of us as even the next lowest level is eleven above yours." the warlock stated.

"Orly? You must think I am some kind of noob you dumb lock." I countered. "I am not flagged for PVP and I am not going to accept any duels so if I don't want you to touch me you can't. So what makes you think you can arrest me?"

"Oh you can be arrested, but I don't think he has the balls. Not when a hunter has your back, Kit" Bron added. "Come to think of it I am the new council leader since I am the highest level. With me and I am sure the other do you really think the Grand Gnome's Guild or any other guild will stand against the council or me?"

"You have been away a long time, hunter." the lock stated.

"That does not matter Richard." another human came to his side. The rules of the council have not changed. As the highest known leveled player he can take his seat in the council and this rogue here now holds the lowest level. Both are invited to the council chambers immediately."

"She has been deemed a threat buy no less then 1200 of the players in Ironforge." Richard countered.

"Just because the guild master of the fifteen guilds have your ear doesn't mean their members agree with them." he stated. "I as a paladin of the light shall not allow such a fear based idiotic charge stand."

"Darius I am glad you of all people are still on the council." Bron mentioned as he lead us away from the crowd. "Could really 1200 players decide that someone new die? What is happening?"

"I wondered that myself, but many think this is a game still and for others it is more real to them then Earth. Azeroth has changed many. Most of the teens that played this game think this is all real. While others know it is too much like a game. Respawns, chain dungeon runs, and other things that just shouldn't be repeatable. Not to mention the fact that time is at a stand still. If it wasn't for the calendar we wouldn't know the day. Kit you represent change in a changeless world. Plus as the lowest you upset the power balance. One question how long have you been here?"

"Ten days almost eleven." I replied.

"And in that time you have made it to level ten. Bron has always been a leveler and even with the craziness of launch day and the months that followed he was the first to hit 10 20 and forty." Darius explained. "Was it six weeks to hit ten for you?"

"Aye it was and nearly a year to hit twenty. I missed thirty by a week. Not that I really care." Bron replied. "Never thought it would take ten years to hit forty."

"Kit how long do you think it will take for you to hit twenty?" Darius asked.

"Seriously in game would take a few hours, but being in game has taken a day per level, but I did three starting areas before questing in Dun Morogh." I replied. "Give me flying and I could hit twenty in another ten days."

"Even after hearing it took me a year?" Bron asked.

"Bron, Darius I never played at launch as I started just before the start of the third expansion. I quit for awhile and then started up again during the fifth until the sixth was released twenty days ago." I explained. "I am a player and a veteran raider. This game this world is part of my life. You have been stuck in it, but I plan to live it."

"Lord Darius the council is waiting." a female dwarf said as we came near. "Lord Bron now this is a sweet surprise."

"Jessinal, yes indeed." Bron replied with a smile that lead to a hug.

"Lady Jessinal meet the newest member of the council Lady Kit." Darius added.

"Lady Kit it has been a long time since a female gnome has made it to the council." Jessinal said with pride. "Welcome."

"Thank you, but I am no lady, but I think it will work for now." I replied. "Or this maybe better."

"What is better?" Darius asked. Then Bron's eyes got big and he pointed.

"You're not in a guild how can you wear a tabard?" Bron asked.

"A tabard is one thing, but being able to show her name is another." Darius added.

"Ambassador Kit." Jessinal read. "Wait Kit the Explorer, hold on those are titles!"

"Like I said I am a veteran of WoW and as such I have earned titles." I proudly and arrogantly replied. "Just figured out how to show my name. Here is the last one." Lady Kit appeared over my head and the others went silent as they looked over their interface and one after another either lord or lady appeared. The four of them walked into the guild council chambers.

The council of guilds was formed by a small group of guild masters during the first few months after they got pulled into Azeroth. It evolved rapidly to meet the needs of four thousand players. The highest level player had the right to be the chairperson of the council and the lowest would be allowed as well. The guild masters of the biggest guild to the smallest guild were included, but over time was set to a limit of thirteen. The main reason was that many small guilds had only five members. To be a member you had to have a guild with at least forty members and no more then two hundred which was not just a game cap but a law for each of the lands. There were sub councils with equally sized guilds. Many guilds filled the role of gathering materials for professions. Do to the low levels not many were very high in profession skills. If you couldn't get to the materials you couldn't level up. Forming forty man raid groups to go after materials was common. It allowed guilds to go into areas that would kill five man groups and naturally the down side was they didn't gain experience to level or credit for quests. In a big way the way things had ended up hindered personal progression. There were also a myriad of other dos and don'ts that combined with the fear of dying even with the ability of certain classes able to resurrect other players. No one had died in the whole ten years they had been stuck in Azeroth. After showing the council how to display titles I learn most of the general history and the immediate concerns of the council. Guild territory changes guild taxes auction house regulation on prices and on market control. The more I learned the less I wanted to be involved.

"Okay one last issue to vote on and it involves our newest member. Several guilds have wanted to end Kit's life here to stop her from God knows what, but mostly it is out of fear. I understand none of it and I wonder if any of you can rationalize it at all." Darius stated. "With this said I call a vote of protected status. An immunity from persecution from others and heavy fines for any harassing her. Just because she has came here ten years later does mean she is not in the same situation then we are."

"I second that motion." Bron added.

"I object." I said as I stood up. "I am the upstart here and any vote I fear will go not just against me but divide you all to either hurt me or protect me. I will not be coddled." Most agreed, but for different reasons.

"The motion has been seconded so it shall be voted on." The Fourteen members decided on a secret ballet and within minutes the vote tied seven to seven. "Not unexpected, but fitting. Lady Kit you have the final vote. In this you get to decide your own fate."

"Good I will be treated like any other player. I will however claim a period of ignorance until I learn how this world operates, but I do not want any special treatment." I voted against the motion which didn't surprise any of them. "That goes for this council as well. Just because I am the lowest level player does not give me the right to decide for the rest. Though the idea is not without merit I see it as an excuse to never level. I would hold this position as long as I wanted. So I resign because I do not plan on being stuck in this chamber playing politics." I got up as they all started arguing and stormed out of the chamber and the guild building. Bron was right on my heels looking as if to stop me up to the point that I had left the guild quarter. Then he started laughing. He didn't stop laughing and was still chuckling by the time we entered the Forlorn Cavern.

"Oh that was the best meeting I have ever been in." Bron finally stated.

"Why are you still following me?" I asked. "Do you think you need to protect me?

"Now calm down no one can really hurt you, and to be honest I want to look out for you. The other part is you don't really know what Azeroth is and the bad part is you think you know." Bron replied. "Just like you think Forlorn Cavern is safe just because you are a rogue."

"Exactly." I added. "Rogue territory is no place for a hunter." I went into stealth and then moved into the shadows and darkness that surrounded the area. He looked stubbornly at me until he could no longer see me even with his higher levels of detection. He then sighed as he mounted and cantered out of the cavern. I activated my quest tracker so I could turn in my report and that quest would pay for my lodging tonight. I found an out of the way tavern which looked very empty. In fact the barkeep was startled when I rapped on the bar. After a cold meal, I smiled as the barmaid offered to make a bath ready. That was the best idea I had heard all day. One long over do hot bath. I nearly fell asleep in the bathroom. Ironforge had modern plumbing so I wasn't having to adjust to some chamberpot or other system. Though outhouses were in most of the towns I had been in. Manure was manure in their book.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 11

Overnight, I went from many wanting to throw the noob off the highest cliff to the most wanted player in all of Azeroth. Even night elf guilds which operated a bit looser do to their limited access to the rest of the alliance sent offers. Most offers came through the mail, and the bolder guilds sent invites. The smarter guilds would later on approach me directly either the GM or one of their officers. The first offer woke me up from a deep sleep some time around what would be sunrise. I was good and pissed the whole hour until I later learned out how to ignore guild invites and be able to open the window to check the box. Invites then started coming in the mail. Simple requests that slowly filled my mail box. Of course I ignored that until it was full. Thank the lord that my addons were fully active as I opened my postal addon and out of habit took any items in the mail and marked them as read. I debated only a few minutes about taking what these GM's sent me. Then the anonymous invites from this morning convinced me these were just as bad, but with presents. Mats, junk gear, gold, and other items. The best gifts were larger bags which I did use and plain money. When my bags filled I went to the bank and nearly passed out. My bank was full, mats, items, tabards, armor that I couldn't wear yet. I had to vendor most of the gifts to use the large bags that my original main used. Mostly 20 slot bags. I had enchants that they had never heard of. I wanted to learn engineering as a profession but the fact I had so many enchants and that I had a Runed Elementium Rod, the highest rod that an Enchanter needed. Plus stacks of materials that I would need. The next big surprise was when I did go to the enchanter trainer I auto learned every single enchant they offered and even the ones he didn't. Oh I was one happy rogue and soon I was better "twinked" out than before. It was like this with all the trainers if I had the skill before I knew every plan or had instant mastery with said professions. I didn't complain at all. For the rest of the guild invite mail, I sent it back only taking the money out. I couldn't use the items and vendoring it made no sense. They finally wised up by the end of the day and I had to stay in stealth to go anywhere.

"This is ridiculous." I stated. Bron and Fizzle jumped.

"Where are you, Kit?" Fizzle asked.

"Under the table, don't look." I hissed.

"Getting the guild invite fever?" Bron asked.

"Yes I have a full list of ignores, blocked group and guild invites, and a finally empty mail box, or it would be if I could ignore everybody." I explained.

"A new player means everyone wants to have you in their guild and the power you bring." Bron added. "Not that we informed anyone that you quit the council last night."

"How do you two handle it?" I asked. "Neither one of you are in a guild."

"They know how to invite properly, but I am not going to join a guild for awhile and Bron here has never been in a guild." Fizzle answered.

"It goes against the lone wolf rule." Bron added. I had to giggle. "Look sit between us and share a meal. I promise no one will bother you."

"And if the do I will turn them to sheep!" Fizzle declared.

"Alright." I had to agree. "But I am buying."

"Profitable invites?" Fizzle wondered. I didn't say a word. Bron or Fizzle didn't have to say a word. Bob would just growl and that sent most away and the more determined got slobbered on.

"So have you decided on one of the guilds?" Fizzle asked. "We know most of them and we can give you the low down on who's who."

"I have read a lot of the letters and laughed at a few most I just deleted." I replied. "Plus there was a ton of invites sent straight to me. I had to turn blocking on. I can't even have group open."

"I think we could help with that group with us that way they will get you are already in a group." Bron suggested. I looked sceptically at him. "Hey we are not the bad guys here. I am a loner and Fizzle here he is harmless, aren't ya grandpa?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling you that." Fizzle complained.

"Grandpa? But you don't look old enough to be one." I commented. Fizzle sighed then I caught a tear leaking from his eye.

"I am. I have a grand daughter and two grandsons. Gnome here are much older then they look. Being sixty seven here is young for a gnome. The day the game came out the boys were showing me this game and my grand daughter suggested I make a character. She had made a gnome named pop and said it lacks the fizzle. They helped me make the gnome and when I hit enter after I typed in Fizzle. I was suddenly here." he explained. "I lost my family just over some game."

"I am sorry and I guess that would make sense as I am over forty." I replied. "Is this similar for most that their toon is relative to their age?"

"Yes and no. The night elves and dwarves are people who were in their twenties, thirties and humans in their teens to twenties. For the most part that is the norm. Gnomes are the strange ones there are a few in the over forty bracket, but many are preteens as the gnomes for the game are cute." Bron explained. "It caused some problems in the beginning, but it is better now. Though to us it is not what they should have had to experience. The young players are the most absorbed into the game."

"They are the true role players. They fully believe they are a gnome and have back grounds with vivid details of the fall of Gnomeregan and the friends or family they lost." Fizzle added. "I even have my own story." Between the both of them I understood a few more things. Players were afraid to level, but it was more than that. By being in game the combat was very real. This added to the affect of it being real for the players. They didn't want to die, but also they were living the life of a gnome, human, dwarf, or night elf. I saw how easy it could be to just forget the real world and learn to live in this one. As our conversation lengthened I saw that they both were more Azerothian the Earthing. It was sad as the more I saw the more lost I felt. To me this was still a game, but to them it was life their life.

"I don't want to join a guild I want to form one." I stated which shocked them both.

"How? I mean you could create one but you need others to help you create the guild and there are not many that are guildless." Fizzle replied.

"Those that are don't want anything to do with a guild." Bron added.

"True but this world needs a guild that is totally different from the rest so I am going to use my old guild name. End Game Raiders. We were always focused on the raid content and I believe I could get forty players together to complete the raids, but I would need players willing to level."

"Well I am in." Bron said smiling. Fizzle thought for a moment and broke out laughing. We both looked at him and he quieted down.

"You're serious?" I nodded. "You want to push to level and what beat an unbeatable game?" I nodded again. "How?"

"The basics really are you have to level and to level and to level. You have down that up to a point, but how much time do you spent questing? A few days weeks like a vacation?" I questioned. "When I level I don't stop, but here the distances are getting bigger. Northshire took a few hours, but after I was sent to Teldrassil it got bigger and bigger still in Dun Morogh. Travel time really slowed me down. You should all be level sixty by now not twenty to forty. I want to change that, so we need to give everyone a purpose a goal."

"It won't work the last leveling guild disbanded in year one." Fizzle countered. "They won't buy what you are selling and if it has been ten year in the real world what would be going back to? We are all legally dead or worse we are dead in real life. That is the truth you will have to face."

"I have a different opinion." Bron stated. "I think we need to level, but yes travel time is great and most will not want to work to level. I myself have wondered why I do it. Riding perk is nice, but it will not be enough."

"Then I will just have to show them, but I need two more to do it. We are just DPS classes, so we will need a tank and a healer to start and we will need them to start the guild as well." I explained. "That will be the start and through action we will succeed if nothing more then leveling to sixty. That will be worth it, and don't you want to learn how to fly?"

"We get flying at sixty?" Fizzle perked up and grinned as I nodded. "Well I'm in. Been wanting to build a plane for years."

"Not a plane, a helicopter, but you have to be an engineer." I added. He just smiled as he put on some Green Tinted Goggles. I giggled as he danced a bit. "Good we have an engineer and I assume mining as a secondary. What about you Bron?"

"Leather working and skinning, plus my cooking is pretty high." Bron replied. "Have you decided on a profession?"

"I have my professions already I just had to visit the trainers. Enchanting, Skinning for the critical bonus. I have the basic skills of cooking, first aid, and fishing. I have them all maxed out except fishing, but for now it is maxed as there is nowhere to go to level it higher." I explained they both looked surprised and doubt set in. "I know it is hard to believe, but I have all my skills from the game I played, just not the levels. Look at my health bar as an example with my gear and all the enchants my health is boosted by 1500. My agility is also boosted by 120 plus the points at the level I am, so my dodge is over 45% and my critical strike is nearly at 100% That is how I was sure I could kill that level 25 in a duel."

"What about a mob, how high could you kill above your level?" Bron asked.

I am still affected by crushing blows, but four five levels right now, but as I level it will drop." I explained. "I am a twink toon. Very high health and very high damage output so I can handle many toons my own level in pvp without dying. They didn't come about until way after battlegrounds opened up. I don't have the materials to give others the same enchants, but I can for a few."

"So we need a tank and a healer?" Bron asked. "Well I know a priest. She hangs around Stormwind."

"I know a Druid, night elf. I think he would be up to the challenge." Fizzle stated. "Let me go get him." Fizzle got up and started to cast and within seconds he was gone.

"I wasn't done." I complained.

"No matter, I know who he is talking about he is level 30 like he is. Don't remember his name. Ginny is level thirty four last time I saw her. She likes shadow, but she is very good as Discipline. Come on we can take the tram there."

"Now it is getting late and I was looking forward to another hot bath." I complained.

"No time like the present and it will take nearly two days to get there." Bron stated. "Fizzle can portal to Stormwind after he finds the druid." I sighed and after a quick stop at the bank I was ready to go. I was planning on going to Elwynn Forest anyways. The tram was more like a subway with close cars and the shear distance it had to travel was not something I expected. Bron was a decent enough companion and I was quickly seeing him as a friend. What I hoped was just excitement about the guild and leveling to sixty twinkled in his eyes like he was empowered by it. This didn't fade the whole time we traveled.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 13

We arrived in Stormwind and the differences between the two cities hit you in the face. Stormwind stunk of humans though not so bad in the dwarven district. I never thought I would notice it, but as we moved out of the district from one tavern to another it grew on your nose. Not that the city was a filthy drab city, no it was a very clean city for a medieval setting. The canals were clean just like in the game, along with the streets, but I didn't realize how much I had changed by becoming a gnome or the other change that happened.

"Why are we going to every single Tavern in Stormwind?" I asked as we pushed through yet another crowded tavern.

"The only way to find the last time was to search the inns and taverns." Bron replied. "She is not your typical priest." I rolled my eyes and slapped away another filthy hand. It didn't matter if it was a player, npc, or a commoner they were all the same. We finally stopped in the last tavern in park area. Thankfully it was quiet and empty of but a few patrons. One stood out of the crowd as she was enveloped in shadow and there was no bet needed to know this was Ginny, plus Bron bellowing out her name canceled any doubts.

"Bron what a pleasant surprise and you brought a friend." Ginny replied to his call. "She better not be a new lover."

"Ginny you are the only human female for me." Bron stated and she looked like hell would freeze before she believed him. "I would like you to meet Kit Jenkins, or is that a title kind of hard to tell with all the ones you have."

"Kit, nice to meet you." Ginny said as we shook hands. "Wait? No it cant be? You are the new player everyone is talking about?" I nodded and she picked me up so suddenly I squealed in surprise. Her hug was tight and embarrassing as both my hands were in soft places. She set me down on the bench and never gave me the slightest reaction about where my hands just were.

"Hi, are you always this friendly?" I asked.

"Oh she is the friendliest one around." Bron answered for her as he hugged her. Then he placed a kiss on her that made her blush before he let her go.

"Oh stop it." she complained with a smile as she brushed the whiskers of his beard. "Do you still have Bob or did you finally get him killed?"

"Aye, Bob is alive and grumpy as ever." Bron stated. "He is taking a nap under a tree. Why are you in this place, The White Rabbit?" Bron points around.

"I have had enough and this is my tavern as no one else seems to come here." she replied. "Muggen can you round up two meals for my friends?" A grunt was heard from the bar and within moment the table was filled with plates of food and drink.

"Now this is a spread let's eat." Bron ordered and Downed his first mug of ale. I looked at Ginny and she smiled back at me and we both giggled as we started to eat as well. The conversation was light as the meal went on. Ginny was a priest but she also was one of the players that decided to provide relief to others in the form of bedroom antics. Players were not all like the few facial types that you were given so there wasn't a bunch of clones running around. Bron was sure sweet on her, but I wondered if it went further than that?

"Now what brings you to my city?" Ginny asked. "It can't be just to see me can it?" she added the last with hope in her voice. This made up my mind that these two were a couple or had been.

"Mostly for you, but later I plan on heading into Stranglethorn Vale." Bron replied. "But the main reason is not me, but you. Ya see, Kit here is forming a guild and we need you to join."

"A guild please. I have gone over this with you a hundred times, I am never joining a guild." she cursed and then actually spit on the floor.

"Hear us out. This guild is going to be different." Bron stated. "Tell her."

"Ginny, I am new to this world. I came here thirteen days ago. I see there is a problem here and I feel it is time to cause a change. One that will urge people to level to sixty." I explained. "The guild will be called End Game Raiders the goal will be to raid. This has to happen even if it doesn't bring you home."

"I don't want to go home. I love it here. I am finally free to be who I have always known I was to be." Ginny countered. "Bron didn't you tell her about me or you?"

"No I haven't and it is not the reason I suggested coming to you." Bron replied.

"Kit I was a guy in real life. Female in the head, male in body." Ginny revealed. "I don't want things to change. I don't want to change back."

"So you were a G.I.R.L. A guy in real life." I replied. "But don't you want more? I am not saying we will be able to make it to sixty or that we will find a way back, but there is so much more to this world then just hanging out in the city. You don't have to do anything, but we need you at least to sign the charter. Plus it will be awhile before I am high enough in level to ask more of you."

"I will join the guild as well and so will Fizzle and if he can convince that druid to join then we will have a group." Bron added.

"Elvel? He won't join either." Ginny countered.

"Why not?" a night elf that could only be Elvel asked. Fizzle chuckled at her surprise. "Don't look look so surprised sister."

"You said you would never come back to Stormwind." Ginny said just before she jumped in the night elf's arms.

"True, but I have change a bit over the years and it doesn't look as bad as it did then." Elvel remarked between cheek kisses. "Bron you look a bit bigger."

"Thank you, good food and good hunting will do that." Bron stated. Elvel laughed.

"The old crew back together." Fizzle stated as he sat down after giving Ginny a hug. "Barkeep some more food please!" Once they had eaten enough to listen I started over.

"Okay I am new here and I have a plan to change things as most of the players have lost hope or forgotten that this is a game world for us. We need to play the game and none of you have done so fully. Some have gone so far as to truly believe they are players, that this is the world they have always been in." I explained. "Step one is to form a guild that is focused on one thing, and that is raiding. We can't really raid until we are level sixty so first we must level. I ask you to be founding members of my guild, End Game Raiders." The two looked at each other and exchanged whispers as I went further in my goals for the guild and how it would operate. One we would build up to eight groups of five. Each would have a tank, healer and three dps. They would always be grouped and will always level together. Switching around will happen to allow for better teamwork, but the group will be the core of the guild.

"So like we are tonight we are five and each can fill one of the rolls." Elvel stated. "We join in a group and never leave the group unless we trade with another group?"

"Yes we can be in a group and still be miles apart, but we can still talk to each other over that distance. We will know if you are fighting and later on we will know if you are mounted or not." I explained. "The main reason I want people to be grouped is to created a family unit. You will fight, quest and live together. It will give you someone who will watch your back and someone for you to protect. I am sure we could work all the details out as we go, but the first thing is first." I rolled out the charter on the freshly cleared table. "I need you to sign." Fizzle was the first to sign and he offered the pen to Bron. Ginny looked completely shocked as he signed it. Then Ginny and Elvel stared at each other, each wondering who would reach for the pen. Finally they both reached at the same time and their nervous laughter got the rest of us to laugh with them. Ginny signed and then Elvel.

"So I have joined a guild." Ginny broke the silence. "I am however not so fond of the name."

"It is a name that states our purpose. Haven't you always wanted to get to sixty?" Bron asked. "That and to raid?"

"Yes, but Fluffy Bunnies is so much cuter." Ginny replied. We all laughed and the subject of the name was dropped. We formed into a group before going to bed. Ginny lead me to a room with a waiting bath. "Now this is just your size and you can soak as long as you like. The tub will stay at the same temperature until you get out. Better than any tub in the old world."

"Thank you, this is a very nice gesture." I replied.

"Well nothing but the best for the guild master." she added before shutting the door. I giggled a bit before stripping down and slipping into the tub. The hot water warmed me quickly and I felt so relaxed. I sat there wondering how long it would take me to get to level sixty. It didn't look very promising since Bron just hit level forty. The current leveling crawl was about to stop as I would push them as much as myself. They would quest with me this I knew, even though it was way below their level it wasn't below mine. With their damage output I just had to stay alive. Hmm I thought did I really set this up to have them power level me? I smiled as I knew that was part of the truth. The closer I would get to their level the faster it would get as we could gain more experience and that they could then gain quests. I hoped that I would hit forty before Bron hit fifty and that we would hit sixty at the same time. These thoughts ran through my mind until I was curled up in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 16

"Well here is the famed Lion's Pride Inn." Ginny sarcastically boasted. It was similar to the one in the game, but Goldshire was much bigger. More like Moonbrook in size with the amount of buildings. I gathered what quests there were and headed out. For the others it was a nice outing as they were in no hurry to follow along. I had a running commentary as I did the quests. It took a few hours to do the quests around Goldshire then and then we headed out to the Eastvale Logging Camp. There I did every quest as well. As far as the animals I only did what I needed to do to complete the quest requirements, but we took out every bandit or murloc we found. I had not explained to them that what I killed didn't respawn. We were moving too fast for her new guild mates to notice, but she figure they would notice when they got to Westfall and finally went through The Deadmines. As I started to see gear with stats on them I noticed that not a single piece was either bind on pick up or bind on equip, however the gear was set by race. True that there were not 4000 players looking like clones but they did remain the same sizes. This was balanced by the fact that the drop rates were four to six times higher. Not that I was really worried about gear. I wore the best belt, boots or gloves that I came across that would fit my gnome feet. This made a lot of enchanting mats as it was easier to carry the mats then the items. I went from level 10 to level 12 just doing the quests in Elwynn Forest and I was very close to leveling again.

"This is crazy. I did all the quests in Elwynn and in Stormwind before I came to Westfall I was barely level ten and you are nearly level fourteen." Ginny complained. "And to top that off it was three months before I finished Elwynn."

"Give her a break or better yet us a break." Bron countered. "She is losing out on a lot of mob experience, but she explained on how her gear works. Plus she has been turning in the quests in the morning."

"This rested bonus she is getting lasts a long time as it is only used up on mob kills which we are nearly zeroing out that experience being in group." Fizzle added.

"Still she is gaining levels and experience far faster than anyone ever." Ginny stated.

Isn't this the fourth or fifth time you have complained about it?" Elvel asked. "No wonder she is traveling out of ear shot."

"I guess I am complaining, but I am also really impressed." Ginny replied.

"The council is going to be shocked when we show back up." Bron stated. "We have both been summoned and her resignation was denied so long as she is the lowest level."

"When do you have to be there?" Fizzle asked.

"Right at the start of Winter Veil." Bron replied. "I predict that she will be well over level twenty."

"What level was Elisa twenty one or twenty two?" Elvel asked.

"She told me she is half way through twenty one and that since Kit arrived she decided to level a bit." Fizzle stated. "But I don't know how far she will get in a few weeks."

"Let's see by looking at the sun it will be well into night by the time we arrive at Sentinel Hill." Bron stated. "Better to camp here for the night." Bron opens up his map and checks for a home to stay in that maybe just out of sight. "Blast it that crazy rogue kept on going and we didn't notice. We need to catch up to her as she is quite near to the Furlbrow farm."

"You mount up and go get her we will follow." Fizzle added. Bron did so and took off in my direction. While he was trying to race to catch up I was heading back to the Furlbrow's to return his pocket watch to him. When he caught up I handed over the watch and for the first time I glowed as I completed the quest. Bron's jaw dropped as I glanced at him and smiled.

"About time you stopped talking about me and joined me." I stated. "But now I am wondering if being in a group is doing more harm then good?"

"It is keeping you alive and it goes much faster in a group." Bron countered.

"True, but even having four mobs on me I never went below half health. I am also gaining a lot of experience." I replied. "Way more than I expected."

"That maybe, but no one knows what will happen if you die." Bron stated. "And no one was desperate enough to try."

"Or if they did they never said anything." I guessed. "Until someone says something about dying we will not know. Which makes me wonder about all the graveyards."

"Well that is a conversation for the campfire, so let's go find the others." Bron said as he called his mount.

"No I am staying here." I stated. "And we will help fix the wagon. These good folk don't need to be stuck here and with the deed back in their hands they can go back to their farm." Bron sighed and dismissed his mount. Bob came back out and looked a bit confused, but he settled down after a few seconds. We had the wagon up on a post and Bron was busy replacing the damaged leather by the time the others arrived.

"What is going on here I thought you would come back to us?" Fizzle complained.

"We are camping with the Furlbrow's and Elvel you're a blacksmith right?" I asked. Fizzle fumed for a bit until I glared at him.

"Yes I am." he replied.

"Good I need you to craft this item. Shouldn't be too hard, but you will need to go to Goldshire or Stormwind to do so." I suggested. "Probably Stormwind would be better. A bit longer to get back but worth the portal there. Unless you know of a forge around here?"

"No there is one at the Jansen place it just needs to be fired back up." Elvel replied. "Never know I might just find a spare."

"Thank you, but you don't have to help us so." the wife said.

"You are feeding us for the night and it is more than enough to help repair the wagon." I countered. "And it is no problem at all."

"Didn't know we could do more with our professions?" Ginny wondered.

"I didn't think so, but once I got to looking at the damage I saw that it was possible to fix it." Bron stated. "Plus in real life I am a carpenter and you don't forget forty years of experience." Elvel took time with Bron to inspect the wagon and he was nodding in agreement quickly enough. Fizzle even joined with and was grinning from ear to ear as he opened his engineering bag. Turns out he had a few parts that would work to fix it, and after they ate they headed to the farm."

Kit do you really think they will be able to move on? I mean they have been in the same spot as quest givers for the last ten years." Ginny wondered.

"I think so and they need the help." I replied. "No one is low enough to need the quest they give anymore and I think that will be the key in this case."

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"I have a theory and this will possibly prove it." I replied. "I am going to sleep goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ginny replied as she stared at the fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 20 or December 12th, 2014

In four days we needed to be in Stormwind. Yesterday we entered Deadmines for the first time and I thought the last time, but we were able to reset the instance to do it again and again. I have a complete Defias set including the cape, scarf and shoulders. What really surprised me was receiving satchel of helpful goods as that is a Cataclysm reward. Can't say I couldn't use it but it made me wonder. What I couldn't figure out was how to get the Deadmines to change or stay empty. We haven't gone out the back way since it is just easier to go back to the beginning so I don't think they noticed that the mobs were not respawning. I began to wonder if we shouldn't just take his head like the cata expansion says we did.

"Okay if you don't hit nineteen by the end of this go we may just have to move on." Fizzle complained after we killed Captain Greenskin.

"I think we are going to have to fix a wagon wheel." I stated. They all looked at me like I was stoned. I giggled the sighed. "I want this to be the last time anyone can run this instance and there is two ways I think it can be done. Capture VanCleef or take his head to Stoutmantle."

"What are you talking about?" Fizzle asked. "And what has that to do with a wagon?"

"We fixed the wagon and the Furlbrow's moved on. They didn't stay and I believe when we go back, they will not be there." I explained. "Every mob I kill never comes back. That is why the strict mob control. Only kill what is needed for a quest and once I no longer need that mob type we mop up. Mainly the bandit, gnoll, and the murlocs and we fixed all the harvesters we have come across, but The Deadmines hasn't changed. Though it could be simple as using the exit." They contemplated this for a while as I got near the trigger point for VanCleef. "Edwin VanCleef I know you are in there!" I yelled. "The brotherhood is dead along with your captain and first mate. Only you remain with the couple of rogues I know you have on your side. Come out and surrender or after we kill you, we will find and kill your daughter, Vanessa!" I paused while I silenced my companions. "I also know where the brotherhood is in Theramore and that you have ties to Lord Gregor Lescovar and Lady Katrana Prestor!"

"That wench never!" Edwin yelled back.

"From one rogue to another let's talk?" I called out. "Honor among thieves?"

"Did Mathias Shaw send you?" Edwin asked as he came to the door. "Or worse that man they dare keep as king?"

"Lady Prestor has been using you and she is involved with the disappearance of the king and once I can get into her apartments I think I will find that she is the one who blocked the stonemasons from getting paid. I also know she is not what she appears. She is Onyxia an black dragon in human form." I explained. "She is using you and the brotherhood."

"That is impossible!" Ginny interrupted. "I have had diner with her and at no time did I feel any evil from her?"

"Ginny she is a level sixty plus dragon you would not see her evil, but Bron as a hunter once he has detect dragonkin will see that she is not human." I explained. "Now stay out of this conversation. Edwin surrender and come with us so we can sit down with Stoutmantle and possibly Bolvar Fordragon. If we can gather enough information we could oust Onyxia from Stormwind."

"Lady Prestor is the one behind this all?" Edwin asked. "I do not know. The crimes I have committed maybe too great for the likes of Bolvar to listen. Better to take my head to him that is what you intend if this fails. Just do me one favor. Protect my daughter don't kill her."

"We may not kill your daughter today, but without her father she will die as she tries to rebuild the Defias Brotherhood and on this very deck we'll be forced to kill her as well." I countered. "I want to change that as well."

"How do you know this? What magic have you a mere rogue that you can with confidence know the future?" he asked.

"I have came here and killed you over and over. Today alone I have done it ten times. We are players and it is one of our powers." I stated as I pulled out the gear that drops from him. He looked confused and the scared. This was hard for him as he saw six copies of the very blades he held in his hands down to the same chips in the blade and discoloration of the leather.

"I believe you." he said quietly. "But I can not go to Stoutmantle just yet. I have to stop the brotherhood from killing the king."

"The king will be fine in fact he has already escaped them." I replied. "Westfall and Elwynn Forest are clear of any Defias and I know where the rest are. The Bloodsail are also on my list." Edwin VanCleef sighed and dropped his weapons. He waved his hand and three other rogues came out of hiding and did the same. Vanessa followed them out moments later. It was a silent trip back to Sentinel Hill. We passed through Moonbrook and we all saw that the residents had returned and were repairing the buildings and clearing the streets. This I didn't expect, nor did we expect the Furlbrow couple to join us on the way to Stoutmantle. A few others followed along, but remain in the town as we left it behind. It was near night fall before we arrived at the tower and Stoutmantle was completely surprised.

"Edwin VanCleef you, you surrendered?" Stoutmantle asked. "I can't believe my eyes."

"It has been a long time, Gryan." Edwin replied.

"Captain Stoutmantle, Edwin VanCleef is now a ward of my guild and as a guild council member as well as Bron Ironshot we ask that he be treated with respect, dignity, and honor. Also he has information about the disappearance of King Varian Wrynn which the high lord is trying to conceal. With the help Edwin and SI:7 I believe that Lady Prestor will be the culprit. Do I have your word that no harm will come to him?"

"The council of guilds and two of you well that alone will get the high lord to listen." Gryan stated. "So long as I live and Edwin abides by house arrest he will not be harmed. Even if the high lord demands him to be turned over I will deny him for as long as I can."

"Do that and you shall have no quarrel with the council. Just remember it was The End Game Raiders Guild that pacified Westfall and Elwynn Forest." I stated proudly.

"It shall be told to all that will listen. The Westfall Brigade salutes you." Gryan stated and saluted. From there we further discussed the terms of his house arrest and went over many of the finer points of how they were going to present the evidence to Bolvar Fordragon. I gained the unsent letter from earlier and that removed any doubts from Edwin's mind. He wrote a further note for Baros to read. Being the brilliant architect that Edwin was and the leader of the Defias Brotherhood he did two things that night. The cavern that held his warship exploded and the tremors were felt in Sentinel hill and he laid out plans for an expansion of Sentinel Hill into a walled town. The next morning they both were fast asleep under the watchful eyes of Stoutmantle's guard.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 21

We started walking down from the tower when the flight master came up to us.

"Hold heroes, captain has given word that you are to be allowed to use the flight points." he stated. "We still will require a fee as these fine birds need to be fed."

"Really we can finally fly?" Fizzle replied.

"Thank you flight master we have business in Stormwind." I requested. He took the fee and one after another we mounted up and the birds took off. Bron and Ginny held on with white knuckles and us gnome giggled in joy. Elvel just smiled. The flight to Stormwind took less then a hour though we could have ported there instantly. I turned in the unsent letter and followed the quest as far as I could in Stormwind. Which of course led me to talk to Prince Anduin. Having flight increased the speed we could travel and during the quest chain I went to the various places and picked up the other quests I needed for the Stockades. Between the experience and the quests I leveled from nineteen to twenty two. The trick was not to fight the last boss as that did end the riots as now they were all dead. A bunch of paladins and priests came in along with a shaman from Ironforge to cleanse the jail, and by the time we walked out workers were entering to repair the damage.

"This is the strangest thing I have ever seen." Fizzle proclaimed. "No wonder most of the guild leaders saw you as a threat."

"Yes that I agree." Elvel added. "Time has not affected this world until now. You are bringing change."

"I know, but will it be for the better or will it just bring the Burning Crusade and the expansions to follow, or will it end for us and take us back to Earth?" I replied.

"That is a question we will quest to answer." Bron added. "Until then we have a guild to form."

"I think I have an easy way to do it." I stated. "I opened trade chat and not a single person was talking on it. People talked to one another in person just like the real world. The others smiled as I had taught them how to use group chat and guild chat to talk silently over distance. "Greetings to all players. Every person in the cities are seeing this text before their eyes. Too Long have you thought that this is a real world and stopped using your UI and your interface. Too long have you sat in the city instead of questing. I, Kit have come recently to this world. Many have heard of me. In the seventeen days that I have been here on Azeroth, I have leveled to twenty two. Seventeen days where many of you took years. I have form a guild a raiding guild. I play this game to run dungeons and raids and not to play house with the locals. Join End Game Raiders. The only requirement is that you join as a group of five. Tank, healer, and three dps." Within minutes trade chat exploded as thousands tried to talk. We gave instructions on how to turn on general and guild chat and officer chat. It was something over powering at first, but you could adjust it to where it was small and out of the way.

"Oh wow you really opened a can of worms." Ginny stated.

"Wait until we tell them about the gryphons." I replied.

"Leave that for guild knowledge." Bron stated. "Come we need to get out of here until it calms down. Even with them knowing the standard channels and how to make private ones it is going to be a few days."

"Then let us fly to Ironforge." I suggested. That we did first flying to Goldshire to advertize and then on to Redridge. Each flight point brought us to the closest one unlike the game where it brought you to the destination only. The trip took a long time and on the morning of sixteen December we landed in the middle of Ironforge shocking nearly every player in sight. Trade chat went nuts when we arrived and a crowd surrounded us all the way to the guild quarter. Then we shocked them again as we all mounted up. Fizzle on a mechanostrider, Elvel on a cat, Ginny on a horse, Bron on his ram, and I made a few pass out or run as I mounted a black war bear. With the reaction I got, I was glad I didn't use one of the dragons.

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the guild leaders asked. "First you blast us with unwanted messages and now you all brag that you have mounts!"

"The time for you all to get off your butts is here. All of you who are over twenty didn't know that you could buy your riding training at level twenty. You just have to go out to the stables." I started out with. "As for the guild I started we are open for new players. People that think like us, but have been held back by fear. Also this guild council of yours is powerless. Only guild masters have any power and that is limited to kicking a player out of his or her guild. No one can steal from you no one can take gold from you or gear, no one can restrict your movement. There is the entire world of Azeroth out there so let's go out there and change the world. I arrived here on the 23rd of November and it is December 16th in that time I have gone from level one to level twenty two. Time for you people to level."

"She is not the only one." Elisa stated. "You all know me as the low level councilor, but not since she has arrived, so I decided to turn in the twenty five quests I have been holding on to and I gained two levels. Ten to twelve quests is all you need per level." She turned to us and knelt. "I request to join your guild, and I have four friends." Her friends stepped up and I saw their classes. We looked at each other and smiled. I think I saw Fizzle smile the most and his eyes lead to a gnome female whose eyes did not waver from his. Each one of us sent out an invite and as they excepted their tabards changed to ours. People were afraid or undecided before, but now the requests piled in. Elisa's group had a warrior, warlock, shaman, druid, and mage. She was the mage and Pria the warlock was sweet on Fizzle. She was also the highest of the group. If I moved to their group we would do that much better as far as experience went, since Elisa at 23 to Tom, the warrior, was 25. Pria was 29 with Fizzle and Elvel being 30, Ginny being thirty four and Bron forty. I kept that in mind as we would have way more than just them.

"Kit Jenkins and Bron Ironshot we need you in the council chambers." Darius requested. "I know you resigned and you are trying to build your guild but I think this will affect you as well."

"Not more than an hour." I replied. He lead the way into the chamber and silence fell quickly. Even I was shocked. King Magni Bronzbeard, High Lord Fordragon, and General Shandris Feathermoon were sitting at the council table. Magni was the only one with a smile on his face as the others looked more serious.

"Mi lord." Bron said as he bowed.

"Lord Fordragon nice to see you again and General Feathermoon a pleasure to meet you as well." I stated. "King of the Dwarves, Magni Bronzbeard it is a pleasure and an honor to meet you as well." Bolvar and Shandris nodded in turn and Magni smiled even more.

"I see those gears grinding in your head wondering what we are doing in your little council chamber." he stated. "Well word has come to all of our ear about a little hero who has done a few changes. I want to thank you for your work in Dun Morogh as I have never seen such a peace time for the area. Not a trogg or troll to be seen for miles."

"The same goes for Teldrassil though we still have problems, but the tree is moving towards balance." Shandris stated as well.

"I found your work in Northshire, Elwynn Forest, and Westfall above and beyond the duty of any alliance member. I had reports of no Defias seen anywhere and with VanCleef in custody and all his officers dead it will not be long before we mop up the rest of them. Cleaning out the Stockades was notable as well." Bolvar finished. "Though that is only part of what we came here to discuss. We are looking for King Varian and we think you can find him." I paled at their request. I knew who had both Varians but I had no proof. Plus the quest chain to find the king was not offered until fifty four. This was way too soon.

"All the guilds will be out in all the realms, so it will not be too hard to tell them to be on the look out for information." I replied. "However this is a sensitive matter and one that will be handled with care. There is much to be done and we are not strong enough as of this moment."

"That is what I told them, but they insisted on meeting you." Mathias Shaw said as he came out of the shadows. "SI:7's resources are at your disposal if you need us."

"I will let you know and I will make it my personal mission to find the king." I stated. "But know one thing I have a feeling he will not be the same." It was their turn to pale and even Magni lost his smile for a second. The meeting went on to other matters and the leaders of the Alliance took their leave. The rest of the meeting was lost to me as I couldn't shake the feeling that I was changing too much. After the meeting we handled the applications to our guild. I didn't really want a full guild but it filled up quickly. My goal was to have a raid group of forty members, and only trial and error would show us the ones that would be a perfect fit. I laid out what I wanted. Eight groups of five all working together as a team. Able to do their best and look out for their teammates at the same time. Getting along would be the hardest part in the beginning as we took them and divided them and put them back together as close to each others level as possible.

The other thing that some how worked was that you had either two melee or two ranged. Shaman could be either and so could druids. Having four of each class came to thirty six so what classes would fill the last four slots? Would eight healers and eight tanks be enough? I thought back to vanilla wow and if we would have the same mana issues as the raiders of that time maybe four more healers would be wise. Though that left only half of the raid as dps, so would such a combination be viable? How could I know this now? How could I plan for it?

"Grr, this is driving me nuts." I yelled as got up and went to the window. "We have half of all the players trying to join us and the other half creating guilds to be like us."

"You have brought change and with this change you will have problems." Bron replied as he puffed on his pipe. "They will weed themselves out by how fast they level."

"But they might not be the best or the ones that will work well in a forty man team. Not to mention what combination of classes should be in that team. Balanced, unbalanced? Each class in vanilla had a role and the way it was set up was bad. This is what will kill us. The fights won't be that bad as long as everyone knows what to do, but I shudder at the thought of the tanks not being able to taunt the bosses or not having the threat to hold aggro when the dps do too much damage." I explained. "I don't want to worry about it now but we will pay if we don't."

"First we all have to level and then we will see if you need to worry." Bron stated. "I have been hunting for ten years and the rest of these players have been playing their class for ten years. They know what they can do and that will be the difference. No lag issues no chance of disconnecting. Our abilities are natural to us. You have adapted quickly and you will only get better, but your gear is filling in the gaps. High health overpowered enchants protect you when you make mistakes, where we don't make those mistakes. I have seen a thousand duals were the winner won by a few health, and it didn't matter what class it was."

"Okay, okay I get it." I replied. "Easier to say then do, so I will just do what I can."

"Now that is the human behind the gnome." Bron stated. "Don't over think things it may cost more then the final effort." He was right I was over thinking and thinking about stuff too soon. The next day our guild was full and over the next few days we changed up all the groups. I found myself in a group with Elisa and three other level twenty three's. Jake, a gnome warrior, Harold, a dwarven shaman, and Petrel, a night elf druid. Elisa was human so we had a balance of races and armor types. The fact that I had the BOA gear most of the good gear would go to Harold, but it was all dependent on whether it would fit. We then traveled to Redridge Mountains even though it was lower level it was a good area to learn how to work together and even Elisa had not done the area as she had quested mostly in Kaz Modan.


	11. Chapter 11 Notes

**I am not much for one to add author's notes it seems to distract from the story. Though I do wonder how my writing is compared to others. I have a few reviews and over 3500 visits so I was thinking I would get a lot more then I have gotten. I see this sight loves reviews, but I am not feeling it. LOL So I ask if you like my stories let me know. I write from the hip and so not much editing goes into them, but I try to make them flow and hope I don't ramble too much. I also don't like a chopped story I want to feel I am there in the story so my POV is mostly from one character. I haven't the knack to run multiple POV lines. So this will be my only time I ask for a bit of critic the good and bad. Enough said.**


	12. Chapter 12

Day 30

"Finally." Harold grumbled. "I thought we would never finish this area, and make it back to the inn."

You were the one who insisted just one more node." Petrel replied.

"Hey ore is worth a lot and I don't want to level faster then my skills." Harold countered.

"Ya like you had any chance to level." Elisa stated. "Most of the mobs were gray."

"But you have to admit working together was a lot easier not having to worry about bad pulls." Jake stated getting three angry glares. I giggled and the others laughed as well. "Hey at least I don't pull aggro."

"No but it made you learn real quick on regaining it, but I have had a lot of fun. Sap one, pickpocket another, and cheapshot stunlock a third while you tank the rest." I replied. "And those damn sheep are so cute."

"How long did you keep that one mob sheeped?" Jake asked.

"Fifteen minutes and I peed my pants when he came out of it and the orc bleated until we killed him." Elisa stated. This got us laughing again until we entered the tavern.

"So fearless leader where to now?" Jake asked as we ate dinner.

"Wailing Caverns level 17 to 24 and it has plenty of gear you all can use. Then there is Shadowfang Keep, and Blackfathom Depths." I stated. "Those will keep us busy for awhile. Plus we will have guild help in those areas so travel will not be too hard."

"I can't wait to see how we do in an instance, a good old dungeon crawl." Harold stated. "Got to be better then questing." The one order I gave was that every party had to do each dungeon at least five times. Once that was done the group I was with would go in and I would lock the instance. This was the hidden reason why we did Redridge. I wasn't sure how many people knew that the Deadmines and the Stockades were now locked, but there had been a few mentioning it which we played down in guild chat and silenced through whispers. Once I started locking more of the dungeons it would become known. I didn't want to deal with it now so I kept it hidden.

"I can't wait until I have my Embrace of the Viper set." Petrel stated. "Do you think we will get it on the first run?"

"It is possible and I got word from Fizzle that we are making a good bit of money selling the extra gear drops." I replied. "But I was wondering when was the last time you check your mail box?" I smiled and the others chuckled as he raced out to check. A minute later he came back in wearing every piece. Yup he is a gearhead. "So now you along with others know the benefit of being in this guild. As we go up the gear will be more available."

"So that is why you want every dungeon ran five or more times not just for the experience, but for the gear as well." Jake asked. "There has been a lot of talk about other guilds running dungeons too."

"Because between the spies and the fact we are telling our people to tell others how this boss is and that and the gear we are pulling out." Elisa replied. "Is it no wonder that they want the same gear?"

"True that." Harold stated. "Next round is on me!" The drinks came at a good rate. I drank as much as the rest comparatively. Jake was already totally gone after an hour and the others were following right along. I am not sure what happened after that, but in the morning all sorts of ideas went through my mind as I woke up next to Jake naked. I froze as I realized that I was naked as well. Fear, rage, shame, horror, and a dozen other felling went through my head, and it wasn't until I checked myself that nothing had happening. The relieve made me cry and for some reason hold onto Jake. He was so warm. This thought came randomly to my mind. I sat up again and slipped out of the bed. He stirred and I froze nearly going into stealth. We had become friends, but this was way too friendly. It seemed to take forever to find all my clothes and armor as it was everywhere. I quietly opened the door and held my breath until I got to the outhouse. I couldn't go to my room as Elisa was in there and it was too early to be in the common room and I really didn't want to face anyone. I cleaned up and that seemed to clear my head to face the day, but the question remained. Did I have feeling for Jake?

Day 32

"I can't believe it took two days to get to Menethil Harbor." Harold complained. "And only then because we had to raid group with half the guild."

"It was twenty other members and we all were going the same way. Plus if we we not in raid those raptors would have killed us easily." Elisa countered. "If it was like it was before it would have taken two weeks and no way to get to the harbor."

"They know all the flight points why can't we have just flown to Menethil Harbor?" Petrel asked.

"Because you have to have been there at least once as the birds read the location from your mind." I explained. "Or were you dreaming when they told us that?"

"No I wasn't but still would have been nice." Petrel countered.

"Well looks like the next ship going out is the Lady Medley." Jake stated as he walked up. "We can board her in about an hour." We moved through the crowds traveling the streets of the port and it seemed all ten thousand were out today not to mention all the players moving to or away from the docks.

"Explain again why we have to go by ship?" Harold asked. "Isn't Bron and other in the area over there or why didn't we just mage portal to Darnassus? Then travel to the Barrens?"

"Bron and the others are in Razorfen Downs the very southern part of the barrens and it would only save us two days to have them travel to Wailing Caverns and that is if they don't get held up by the horde." I explained. "Plus once we reach Theramore Isle we will have to Go through swamps to reach the Barrens not the best route, but with full raid groups it will be a fun trip."

"You and your fun trips. You don't get experience in raid." Elisa complained.

"No you do from mobs and since these mobs will be really high in level it will be a nice boost." I added just to tease as I saw their faces pale. "Relax we will not going over land. There will be another boat that goes to Ratchet. From there it will be a trail paved by every guild trying to get to the caverns,"

"Well that is a relief." Harold stated. "An hour is plenty of time to get drunk!" The four of us shook our heads as he took off for the tavern. Two hours later we were laughing. "Stop it!" Harold demanded as his stomach heaved again. He had the worst sea sickness I have ever seen and the fact that we were not even bothered in the least. He did have a few that joined him in misery, but for most it was easy to get used to.

"Wait until we get close to the Maelstrom then you will be having fun." Jake teased. Our humor was spent so we each took to other parts of the ship to enjoy the sea. I found a spot on the stern that gave a decent place to fish the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 46

"About time we made it to Ratchet." Elisa stated loudly. Many chuckled as they called their mounts. It was nearly a race to get of the ship. The town of Ratchet was full of players getting supplies or wandering around. Some bragged by wearing their Viper set. I put on my full Defias set and that got a few angry stares. I wondered how many went to Deadmines only to find it full of normal miners and a twisted burnt wreck of a ship at the end. That and knowing I had something to do with it. Like many groups we didn't stop and thirty of us followed the dirt path all the way to Wailing Caverns. I didn't think that there were to many here, but I was wrong as the entire oasis was full of tents instead of mobs. There seemed to be a line going in and one coming out of the cave entrance.

"Wow, for a low level dungeon they sure are a lot of players here." Harold stated.

"I don't see why? Most of them are over level." Jake added. I looked at Jake and it was strange to hear him talk.

"They are balance leveling." Elisa stated. "Most guilds had a pretty even level, but since we joined End Game Raiders this changed the guilds and it was a race to balance by classes instead of by level, so some guilds have a large gap between their tanks and healers or that their dps is low level so doing WC is a way to bring that balance up."

"I see that as well." Petrel added. "Are we not doing the same?"

"Yes and no. Some groups are trying to balance out, but others are already set like ours." I stated. "But I want everyone to experience every dungeon five times for teamwork balance. Which is why we crowd control, focus target, and follow a set kill order. All of this leads to training as a team, but shakes out all the dust of the last ten years."

"So we are dusty?" Elisa quipped. "Dusty bunch make way." We laughed as we got to the cave entrance.

"Not so fast the line is back there." a dwarven warrior growled as he pointed to a small flag.

"There is no limit on how many can be in a instance." I replied. "Why is there a line?"

"There just is one, now get in it." he growled again. "Shoo!"

"Don't mind him, but it is true there is a line." an elf added. "The mages think it is a magic limit where the gnomes think it has to do with the quantum theory on the multiverse coexisting in one place at the same time. I personally believe it might be server lag, but then again I am not a hundred percent." We walked to the end of the line.

"Did anyone understand that?" Harold asked. Fifty groups could be in the instance at one time we later found out, and the reasons why were in the thousands. The line went quickly as it had been worked out over the last week. We got one full run in before night fell and three more the next day. On the third day we didn't run as we helped other guildies get in their runs and to get them not to forget the last boss who was overlooked by many. Rumors of an entire party wiping on the last boss made many nervous and this slowed the line down, but it was never confirmed. So many guilds and groups came and went another fear ran rampant through the camp. The number of players in one area might attract the horde and the trail here did go near Four Corners. I for one wondered if there were any horde players. No one had ever seen a horde player or heard of another seeing one. This made me wonder why? Did no one pick horde that got sent here? If they did but got changed to the Alliance side, what would be the reasoning? After the four runs I was level 23 and the others a lot closer to level twenty four. With our fifth run I expected that they would be twenty four and that I would be very close as well. Do to most being higher level then needed many teams got tired of waiting and moved off. SFK and BFD called to many for the next one to go to, so you either saw them hearth back to Ironforge or Stormwind, or hearth to Darnassus or port there. Elisa made a little bit of extra gold as she knew the portal to Darnassus. A select few headed north to quest or farm mobs until they got there. Our guild stayed the longest and in the end as I had planned we were the last ones in.

"About time we did our fifth run." Jake complained.

"Hey we are not on a race." Elisa countered understanding his tone.

"Still we could have gotten in a few more trips and I still don't know why we never did the last boss?" Elvel wondered.

"Because we didn't. The extra boss takes time and the fight is simple. The gear drop is not anything we need." I countered. "Most groups I heard only did it for the experience. This time we are going to clear everything nothing will be left alive in there. Let's burn this dungeon." They cheered and we went to work. Like I wanted we skipped nothing not even the yellow mobs. I didn't want to kill the turtle, but it finally dropped the shield that Jake could use for an upgrade. Lady Anacondra, Lord Cobrahn, Lord Pythas, Lord Serpentis, Verdan the Everliving, Kresh, Deviate Faerie Dragon, and Skum were taken out in decent time. We followed the druid and started the fight for Mutanus the Devourer. When he came rushing out of the water Jake had trouble gaining aggro, but we knew to back off and kite a bit until he thunder clapped a third time. After that the boss got torn to pieces literally. The amount of gore was nearly sickening and Jake being in the thick of it wretched as he crawled into the water. We barely heard the druids talking, but I knew they were saying a few things they never had before. This kill was like Stockades all over again, but this time no city guard came to restore order. We got to the entrance and my friends stopped as they didn't see the instance portal.

"It is as it used to be." Naralex stated before he turned into a bird and flew out.

"What did he mean by that and why is the portal gone?" Petrel asked. "This feels right, but I am not sure."

"Balance was restored permanently." I stated. "The effect of me being here." They looked confused, but gained understanding as I explained it as we work our way out of the cave system. There were still mobs to fight as all of them had respawned and this vented any anger they had for not being told earlier. Though it was a short pause.

"I can't believe this. The whole time you had the answer to why Deadmines and the Stockades are shutdown." Harold growled. "And now Wailing Caverns too."

"Why you of all people?" Elisa asked. "Why none of us. What is so special about you?"

"I don't know I didn't really believe it was me until we captured VanCleef instead of just taking his head." I explained. "We ran Stocks many times, but it was only when we cleared it fully five times did it stay cleared. I wasn't sure it would work this time but it did."

"Is this going to happen all the time? Will we be then maybe doing a dungeon just once?" Harold asked. "I for one like this world just the way it is. I can't believe you want to change it, but not telling us is pretty low."

"I couldn't really tell you. I didn't know it would work every time. It was better that you experienced it for yourselves." I explained. "Bron and the others feel differently and they expect that not everyone will see this as what has to be done. Time is at a standstill here. None of you were leveling but a few. Now everyone is in a leveling frenzy. There will be no one coming after me I can feel it. What use is a low level dungeon with no new players?"

"That is not the issue. What happens when we finish the last dungeon? The last quest? Kill the last Mob?" Elisa asked. "What then?

"It will be a long time before we complete the last quest and there is the raids themselves." I stated. "I don't want there to be an end, but at one point I believe the next expansion will come and if we are still low levels when it does we will have a dangerous threat that we can not face."

"This is something we are not ready to do." Petrel stated. "As long as we can run dungeons a thousand times at least it is something to do. Plus we want to go home some not so much but a bit of homesickness is in all of us. If you say there is another expansion and another after that, when does it end?"

"Maybe never maybe sooner I don't know, but I feel this is what I have to do. Its why I am here." I replied. "Why else would I be the only player to join you after ten years?"

"I don't want this I'm sorry. I am finding another guild." Harold stated. I was shocked as each one left the party and the guild. Elisa looked sad as she waved her arm to do the same. Then I faced Jake alone. I was crying and I sank to my knees. Bron, Ginny, Elvel and Fizzle had all accepted this with not a single question.

"Jake you can go with the rest. I know that you don't want to be around me. I get it. I came here and shit on everyone's cake. Their content lives upset." I cried. "What are you waiting for?! Leave me! Go! Let me fail as I always do. I don't need any help. You all don't need me." I was in no condition to know how much he understood as I balled out every emotion. Betrayal was at the top. Three people that over the weeks I had felt closer to then anyone in my life just left me. Jake made it worse by just standing there in his armor, his Gnomish Mind Control Helmet. He didn't move for a long time. Then I heard a clang as his helmet dropped to the ground. I looked up through my tear blurred eyes to see he was crying just as much as I was. Then he smiled such a sad smile just before he hearthed. I jumped up and looked for him knowing in my mind that he was gone, but I still looked. It wasn't until later did I notice he had left the group and the guild. He had also figured out how to ignore me. This hurt, and the only reason I didn't completely break down was the spawning of a mob nearly on top of me. I stealthed and moved away only to have to avoid other mobs. Most I would have had no trouble killing, but I was in no condition to fight. I hearthed myself hours later after wandering the Barrens alone. My hearth was in Theramore not the best place. I should have reset it in Ironforge, but I felt at the time it would be easier to move on to BFD next. Now it wasn't possible and every team was built. I took the next ship out of the harbor and not a single player was on board. This represented my loneliness in such irony. I had ignored guild chat since they had left and it was going made with requests to me and others. No one had the addons that I had. I could see every member in the guild and where they were at on the map. Concern over my whereabouts waxed and waned over the two weeks I was at sea. I didn't answer a single message. I had no answers only questions. What now?


	14. Chapter 14

Day 65+

I became that loner. I felt that shock from Bron as I made him Guild master. His "No don't..." made me shudder, but I was not like them. I had given them direction, and it was up to them to decide what to do. I needed this I convinced myself. I needed to focus. To find out why I was really here. At first I went to low level areas, areas that I hadn't done any quests and did them constantly checking the who list to make sure I would run into no other player. Level after level I progressed higher much slower then I had before but faster then I expected. I was sure I was the lowest player and after a who search it was always confirmed. Funny that I could search all of Azeroth. I wondered if they had figured out the same thing, but I didn't think they would search for me. The others had duties and responsibilities. Sometimes I would see that Bron was in the next area over and I wondered was he searching? Darkshore, Loch Modan, Stonetalon Mountains, Ashenvale, Duskwood, Hillsbrad Foothills, and Wetlands took little over two months to complete. Thousand Needles,

Alterac Mountains, Arathi Highlands, and Desolace each took a week to complete. I would see a party of players here and there but strangely none from my guild. When I thought about I would just grunt or giggle, then I would sigh. They probably disbanded.

Stranglethorn Vale was easy to start with. I had done every level lower and I didn't miss a single quest available. I only dropped the dungeon quests. I would go back and pick them up when I finished STV. Then I was going to lock them one by one. Even after three months I felt the same they needed to be closed. The first few quests in STV were gray and it wasn't until Tiger Mastery that I started getting more than minimum experience. The final Tiger mastery got me level forty. So I headed to Booty Bay to train and set my hearth, sell a few things and see what the auction house had to offer.

Day 160 Booty Bay

"Hey isn't that the gnome everyone is looking for?" the one whispered to the other.

"I am inspecting her now." the second one replied. "Not by the armor nothing special there, and similar gear to any other solo. Wait look at her trinkets never saw that one before and she has two."

"Arena Grand Master? Wow wonder how you get that?" he wondered.

"If she went into the arena I say she is bold enough to be her." the other said. "Come on before she notices." I never did notice them as I had my eyes set on another group of players that were dancing around with their fishing hats and related gear. One was a gnome and until I saw his face I was held in distraction. When I saw it wasn't Jake I shook my head and continued on. I couldn't understand what my hang up was? I knew him less then a month and after three months I still froze every time I saw a gnome male. I was divorced I had multiple relationships, but I never had this infatuation syndrome like a teenager. My feelings should have faded as soon as I knew what it was as soon as he left. Maybe I should have found some other gnome to mess around with, but the few times I tried I just couldn't get passed the idea of... shudder... I chuckled a bit even thinking about it made me shudder.

"Have I a deal for you." the auctioneer stated. I held in my amusement as I searched the items available. The ally auction house and the goblin house was linked as far as I could tell as there was thousands of items. Mostly over priced gear from the latest dungeon run, but sometimes you could find a good deal. I checked the high level items and was surprised to find out someone had entered Black Rock Depths by the type of gear that was offered. It was also no surprise that one was Bron and the other Ginny. It did make me wonder why they didn't pass the items down to other guild members.

"Well look what the cat dragged in or was it a Raptor?" a player stated. I jerked around and nearly got stepped on as two humans suddenly hugged. I stomped on one of their toes before moving away.

"Hey! Oh sorry I didn't see you." the other apologized.

"Oh sure joke about my height. You looked right at me as you clicked on the auctioneer." I scolded. I stormed off fading into stealth as I went.

"What is up with all these gnomes? It is like we threw her at a target or something." he complained.

"Not sure, but they all are getting Napoleon complexes." the other replied. "But I got a look at her gear. Mostly greens quest rewards except those trinkets, boots, gloves, bracers, and belt. They were bis for level thirty nine."

"Quest gear but those items good? Enchanted?" he asked.

"Ya the boots had surefooted, gloves agility, and I think 24 AP on wrists." the other replied.

"That was her!" he stated.

"Who?" the other asked.

"Kit Jenkins, you don't know her. People are looking all over for her and even the kings have been asking for her." he explained. "Plus there is a bounty of five hundred gold just for information."

"No way that was her she has that Shadowcraft gear." the other countered. "She could have been any gnome rogue."

"Please she wasn't wearing a single dungeon gear item. You saw it." he stated.

"So what I have seen plenty of players in quest gear not all are farming the dungeons." the other scoffed and walked off. I did hear what they talked about as I entered the inn and set my hearth.

"So your hearth is set do you require a room?" the innkeeper asked. "I have a few still available."

"One with a private bath?" I asked. He nodded and I got my key. A bath in clear water so needed. The jungle is warm and so is the water but any cleaning is soon made sweaty in minutes. I envisioned myself striped down and washed before I got in the tub just like you would in Japan. I wanted to enjoy the water as long as possible. I heard a whisper that had my name in it. I looked at the player and she smiled weakly before turning away. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. I sighed and headed to my room.

"Wow she was creepy." the girl stated.

"That was Kit I know I was in her guild for awhile." her friend whispered.

"Why are you not in her guild anymore?" the girl asked.

"After she left Bron and the other officers just dropped what they were doing to search for her. They just ignored their guild members and only wanted to listen if they saw her. They were a bit obsessed. People started leaving, but if Kit comes back I bet most of them, me included, would come back." she explained. "She has something that we don't have and her ideas on running a guild were good."

"Still I heard she had a problem with her lover and that is why she left." the girl stated. "Wench more ale!" The other girl giggled but she knew her friend wanted to drink more then talk.

It felt nearly a sin to get out of the bath and get dressed. Another to even go out and possibly get drunk, but I was tired of hiding not that I really was as I just constantly quested.

"Okay Kit quit lying to yourself." I said out loud. What to wear was another problem all together. If I wore my proper gear I would be quickly recognized as Kit and I really wished I could change my name, but how do you do that in game, and without buying it. I had a few dresses or outfits, and a few things like orb of sin'dorei but nothing that would last. I put on a simple dress and headed out to the bank. No one pays much attention to a gnome in a dress even if I was a player, but they completely ignore you if you are flagged for pvp which other then the color change to green shouldn't have done anything, but it gave the impression of a NPC. I found a wand of ninja and cast it on myself. What I noticed right away was instead of a ten minute timer it was at ten hours. I smiled all the way to the tavern.

"Barkeep Rumsey Rum and keep them coming." I ordered. He filled a shot glass and slid it down to me and the bottle. The place was busy.

"Clark Gable once said in a movie, Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine." Bron stated as he sat down next to me. "Not that you are drinking gin."

"And who are you that such a line might work on me?" I replied. "You could be just dating yourself with old world lore." I looked at him and slid him the bottle. "At this time, I think you should purchase me an alcoholic beverage and engage in diminutive conversation with me in hopes of establishing a rapport. Though I already paid for the bottle."

"I don't think I have heard that flirt in years, but enough of the chit-chat. Let's get to it then." Bron replied. "Though I don't think you could handle it."

"Well that is not what I heard." I stated. "You just fall asleep and dream about it and wake up damp."

"Kit why did you leave the guild?" Bron asked.

"Sorry I'm a ninja not a Kit." I replied, but he wasn't buying it, though he did have difficulty holding back a smile.

"You're the only one in this tavern who is not showing their name. Plus you are not acting like a NPC even as you are flagged and yes I know we can do that. Been a wee bit too close to a horde base before and flagged myself." Bron explained. "Care to answer?"

"My party left because I locked Wailing Caverns. I left because my heart was crushed." I replied and he jerked with my truthful answer. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink.

"Not one to bury your pain with work I see." Bron stated. "But from someone who is older then most I didn't think a romance would bother you for long. There has to be something else."

"Nothing really happened and we never got to the romance part, but the feelings I got were ten times worse then infatuation." I explained a bit further. "I didn't want to be around anyone in case I had to apologize profusely for any inconvenience my murderous rampage may have caused. Bron it is better this way."

"Is it? I quested for years alone just me and Bob no one else. Then one day I found myself whittling wood in front of a cabin and I couldn't remember when I stopped leveling. You might make it to sixty, but how can you close the rest of the dungeons at that level." Bron asked. "All the higher dungeons will remain open. Then you have the raids that require forty players. I don't say this to get you in the guild again or to continue what you started, but because I have seen the effect you have caused with just the little bit you have done and are doing. Every zone under forty has very few mob respawns. Just enough to do a quest you are being very selective in what you close. Why?"

"I am the wrench in the system, but many more may come if the dark portal opens. Dranei and Blood Elves. This could cause another thousand players to come to Azeroth. I did the research I was the one thousandth gnome." I explained. "One thousand per race split fifty fifty male female regardless of your true sex. I know not many females play MMO's but WoW has a lot of them and I am sure nearly none at the beginning, so we have four thousand males at most half turned into female and only one that I know of that claims to once be male. Best guess is that most of true females won't dare say the truth. But a new wave of players will bring a mix of about 40% female, but no less then 25%. These true females will see a Girl for what she is. There also is the possibility that players may become horde. This could add five thousand players to the mix. An enemy army. Should I really do what I am doing?"

"I do believe it should be done, but what does that have to do with male female balance?" Bron asked. I giggled.

"Why not?" I asked. "But that has to deal with me. I also think the reason I was so attracted to a relationship was because I am being pushed into one. That has happened to everyone here. The teens and preteens grew up believing this worlds history. I met one gnome who I argued with for hours and she didn't believe the Earth even existed."

"Yes I have felt the pull to date and I have a few lasses that keep me warm at night." Bron replied. "But what you speak of is different. You talk of being controlled."

"Yes I do." I stated. "That is why I am not sure if I should close the dungeons that are no longer needed."

"We still feel you should." Bron replied. "Not as many of us now that you left."

"I see my guild is gone." I stated seeing his guild name. "The Closers, interesting name."

"Yes it is, and I chose it after you left. It is an option when the creator of a guild leaves. End Game Raiders had a goal but we didn't raid anything. We did close a few instances. Come back and we will continue what you started at least the dungeons under level forty need to be closed. Then we can see what happens." Bron urged. "If not at least stop being solo."

"What of Elisa, Harold, Jake and Petrel? Are they in a guild or are they solo?" I asked.

"They are in a guild called Followers. Not sure what it stands for but half of our old members are in the guild." Bron replied. "I think they may surprise you and comeback."

"Depends on who they want to follow." I stated. "Still I am unsure if I want to come back." I downed my drink and then another before sliding the bottle to Bron. I placed my hand on his shoulder before walking past him and up to my room. Not sure if he put the bottle away or he emptied it. It didn't really matter I guessed.

"Well if it isn't Kit the most wanted." A male stated.

"Kit? Isn't she a gnome?" I asked as I pushed on by. "A deadly one by all reports. Heard she killed a few players. I would stay away from her."

"Lies no one has died yet. Player count is still at 4k so we know it is a rumor." the second male who was hiding stated. "Get her!" I jumped back and switched gear. My health wouldn't be very high, but all my other stats would be high. I really thought they could harm me, but nothing happened on either side. I started laughing as I realized this before continuing to my room.

"Gentlemen it has been fun, but you can't hurt your allies." I stated. "Go away." The amount of frustration was easy to read. They stared at me for some time and then left. Once my door was closed I just started laughing I was so ready for a fight, but after that first attack not connecting I was doing all I could to hold back my laughter, hysterical laughter. Just like the real world, in Azeroth we could touch each other and we needed space to fight. You couldn't walk through another person. What I just witnessed was not possible in my mind or theirs. This did get me to wonder about a certain number of fights. Our special abilities that harmed mobs didn't touch us, and despite all the scolding for near misses I never did get hit by a team mate. Could this be another part of it all? I fell asleep wondering still what would have happened if I fought.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 162

I have been questing in STV on my way north for the past two days. I could have flown to Stormwind but I needed to complete many of the quests I have here and start the rest, so I really haven't been moving north very quickly. Several times I found myself hearthing back to Booty Bay to turn in quests. I think I some how turned off locking STV down or that it was waiting for me to turn in the bulk of my quests? I wasn't really sure but the respawning of mobs didn't change. With my quest log nearly full I started turning in quests. Hearthing again to Booty Bay to start there. By the time I got to Nesingwary's camp I leveled from forty to forty five in the last two days. I wondered about some of the quests as they shouldn't have given me so much experience. There were still a good fifteen quests needed to be completed here. I rode up to the rebel camp flight point.

"How is the hunting today?" a dwarf asked me as I passed his group.

"About the same, but I was questing still not finished." I replied. "Anything going one in Stormwind?"

"Nothing much really." the dwarf replied. "Hey aren't you..." I took the flight before he had a chance to finish his question. "...Kit?"

"That was a bit rude." the elf stated.

"If it was Kit then it is not. Surprised she talked to us at all." the human replied. "Heard she ghosted a few players in Booty Bay."

"Ghosted?" the dwarf asked.

"Yup they went to capture or fight her or something and their attacks went right through her. Weird huh?"

"Probably they chickened out." the dwarf replied.

Flying was the best part of this world. Some days I would just get the urge and take the longest flight I could just to see the land fly past below me. Unlike the game the birds stayed above the trees and they avoided anything they could run into. They flew low, but high enough to be out of bow range. As on certain routes you would get shot at. Stormwind was never changing like this world nothing really changed. I headed into the trade district and stopped at the auction house. The place was fairly packed and I had to watch out for other people as the humans, elves, and dwarves tended to not see a gnome. Getting knocked over was a common problem. I engaged the vendor and now that I was level forty five I needed new gear. I was back to wearing all my BOA pieces so my searches were a bit easier. I found four blue items quickly and they were relatively cheap. My little stash of enchants was getting low and a few mats were needed and they were not so cheap.

I headed out to The White Rabbit. I was in no rush as I revealed in the crowded streets and alleys. I thought I would have a problem, but other then getting stepped on I had fun. A few kids would run with me or ask me to play until they realized I was a gnome. Entering the park was like a completely area. The hustle and bustle of all the other streets vanished in a hush as I neared the inn. I smiled and enjoyed the cooler air of Stormwind before entering.

"Now if that isn't a sight for sore eyes." Ginny stated. "How have you been?"

"Ginny? I didn't expect to see anyone in here." I replied. "And wow you are rocking that dress." Ginny twirled around. Then laughed as she picked me up to give me a bear hug.

"Hey put me down you are making me unbalanced." I stated.

"Gnomes and their big words." Ginny replied. "Next you will be talking about mechano somethings or another."

"Ya so sue me." I stated. "Anyone else around."

"In a few, a bit early for some of them." Ginny replied. "Bron tells me that you are thinking of coming back. I for one demand you come back seeing that you are forty five I think we can get you in Zul and Mara, but first how about lunch?"

"I don't know if I want to be a Closer, maybe I will do some guild surfing." I teased.

"Honey you don't want to do that. Plenty of guilds would kill to have you, but none have entered Blackrock other then us. Plus you are too slow with all your questing. Dungeon runs are wear it is at." Ginny replied as she set out a meal. "Can't complain about the gold either."

"I get plenty of gold questing and vendoring all the trash I get, plus I have a few rare items I think will do well on the AH." I stated. "But to do both now that is where the money is."

"Dungeon runs and questing?" Ginny asked.

"Doing the quests for the dungeons." I replied. "I know where to pick them up. Though I need to close at least six of them."

"Stop thinking about for now let's eat and wait for the boys to show up." Ginny stated as she filled her plate. We spent nearly an hour eating and catching up. Elvel came in and nodded as he went by before disappearing upstairs. I would have said something but my mouth was full.

"Elvel is such an animal." Ginny said after he was gone. "He has some girl in Darnassus, and one here in Stormwind."

"I could mess with him a bit." I stated.

"How?" Ginny asked just before a turned into a night elf. I used Leyara's Locket to turn into a night elf druid of the flame. "Holy dodo."

"Nice to have toys." I stated. Elvel came at exactly the right moment as I started dancing. I danced over to him and he chuckled.

"I hope you are not afraid of snakes." Elvel flirted. I stopped dancing as I laughed.

"You are a bold one, Elvel." I stated. "I hope you enjoyed my dancing, but you are going to have to try a few more lines for me to fall for it."

"I know your voice, but I don't know you." Elvel replied. "Ginny weren't you just talking to a gnome?"

"God Elvel you are so blind." Ginny replied. "That is Kit."

"Kit you're an elf now how?" he asked. We both cracked up laughing at the confused Elvel. I danced around him and then activated another toy. Orb of Sin'dorei. Elvel nearly froze solid as I continued to dance around him.

"The night is nice, but sometimes I must come out during the day." I stated. "Have you ever done it with a blood elf?" They both looked stunned. Ginny and Elvel were in shock. I looked at one and then the other and then laughed. This unnerved them and I sighed. "You two are no fun at all. Why the shock you know me?"

"Not the changes but your level." Ginny replied. "The night elf was eighty five and we don't know your current level cause it is a skull."

"I don't know what to do, run, attack you, or kiss you." Elvel added.

"I think sitting down will work." I replied kissing him on the cheek before canceling the disguise. "The items I used to change are unique, but they are from expansions. Let me try another. I used my Iron Boot Flask and turned into an iron dwarf.

"Level eighty. That is crazy those items are making you jump around in levels." Ginny stated. "Do they remain during combat?"

"I don't know I have never used them that way." I replied. "Something to check out I guess. What about this one. I turned into a gnomish infantry.

"No change in level." Elvel stated.

"Damn that one lasts thirty minutes. Would have been nice to be level eighty five." I stated. "But ten minutes as each of the others is good, but they all have cool downs. I guess I could use them in a pinch."

"Kit is that you?!" Fizzle asked as he came into the room. I squealed and rushed to hug him. He returned the hug and even spun me around. "Someone is happy to see me."

"Now all we need is Bron to show up." Ginny stated. "He wants to be the one to invite you to the guild. The temptation is getting to me, though." Bron took his time getting to the inn. Nearly dinner time. Other players had filtered in for a meal or to go upstairs to a room. Bron walked up and sat down next to Ginny.

"Well Kit are you ready to rejoin the world?" he asked. The invite window opened up and I swiped the accept button. Guild chat came on line and I got about twenty welcomes and a few welcome backs. "Now our family is whole." I looked at the roster and looked at Bron with a questioning look. "Ya I know we are a small guild now, but that will change. Don't you worry."

"I am not worried. Just a bit surprised you kept this many." I teased. "But don't you dare. You are the GM and that is final." He hand raised me to rogue class officer and I saw him contemplate."

"With you as leader we will grow again." Elvel stated. "Is that not what you want?"

"I did at the time, but players have been leveling and I am sure they have found a good group to quest with. Plus we don't have to be big just forty members is all we need." I explained. "But I do have question. Why am I the only rogue?"

"No reason really. Though there is a guild with nothing but rogues." Bron replied. "How they can survive boss fights is a wonder."

"Rogues have evasion and five rogues popping it one after the other makes for a target you can't hit, or they are linked with other guilds that are heavy with healers and tanks." Ginny stated. "So how many rogues should we have?"

"Four to five, but that is not the biggest worry, tanks will be. Are paladins and druids good tanks? Comparable to warriors? Same with healers?"

"We rotate groups so that is why you see only a two level difference. I have had no problems as a tank or a healer." Elvel replied. "Should there be a problem?"

"Yes and no. In the game warriors and priests were the only classes that could tank and heal effectively. Paladins were just there for the buff and other classes were just not strong enough. Rogues and Magi had a hard time not dying cause we do so much damage. If that is not the case then we have more options is all."

"Then we have a few openings for each." Ginny stated.

"Excuse me, but are you Kit?" a gnome female asked.

"Yes I am can we help you?" I asked.

"I was to give you a formal request to join Followers, but I see you are in a guild." she explained. "Sorry to bother you."

"Wait I do have one question, who do you follow?" I asked.

"We just follow the one." she replied. "It was an honor to meet you." the girl was gone before I could even stand up.

"Now that was odd." Fizzle stated. "No matter it was probably for the best. I heard a gnome warrior runs that guild. John, Jack, Jim..."

"Jake?" I interrupted. "Is it him."

"Yes proud warrior wins duels left and right." Fizzle stated. "Elisa is in that guild, but I don't know why."

"I need to talk to Jake, but I am not sure he will want to listen. Could any of you arraign a meeting?" I asked.

"Not hard use your lowest level status which last I checked you just regained when this other cat leveled." Bron suggested. "I guess you can't run from that." I rolled my eyes and then sighed.

"I don't want to call him in like that it is an abuse of power." I stated.

"Not really he is on the council as well. The guy has been running dungeon after dungeon. Never saw anyone level like he has even you couldn't keep up. Many favor him to hit sixty first." Bron explained. "But he is only level fifty three and only recently passed us up on levels, but he jumped five levels in the last two weeks."

"And I just did five levels in a week. I don't think he is leveling fast, but he definitely is not leveling alone." I added. "Let's not talk about this anymore. Tomorrow I will go to Ironforge and demand a full council. Tonight we party." I raised my glass and we toasted to our guild.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 163 Ironforge

"Kit it has been a long time are you rejoining the council?" Darius asked.

"In a way, but I really came to call a full meeting." I replied. "Or is one scheduled?"

"Yes there is one, but not until later. Strange that you have come out of hiding at this particular moment. There has been an increase of horde activity in many regions including the Burning Steps and the Blasted Lands. You haven't been questing in that area have you?" Darius asked.

"No I just finished STV, but I was thinking about Feralas or Tanaris." I replied. "So don't think to link this to me in anyway."

"No of course not I just wanted an update. Oh well." he answered. "I think the other members can be here in a hour or so if that is okay?"

"Call them now as it is time to change things up a bit." I stated. He raised an eyebrow, but he saw that I was serious. The last one arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Okay everyone take their seats we have a lot to go through and then low chair has a special request." Darius ordered. After an hour most of the business was taken care of. Most of it had to do with questing territory. I still couldn't believe that they allowed guilds to claim territory.

"Kit as a member of The Closers are you in a position to yield questing rights to The Followers in Searing Gorge and Burning Steps?" Jake asked. "I many ask since I heard you are moving operations to Kalimdor." I glanced at Darius, but he showed no reaction or did any of the other members. I stood up on my chair.

"Interesting question and I may have an answer here shortly as I sent Bron the question, but as far as we know we are currently questing in multiple areas. True much centers around Blackrock, but it is by far not only area we are questing in." I explained. "But to answer your question. We will neither hinder your members questing there nor stop questing there ourselves. These areas are level forty plus and central to many dungeons."

"I think you didn't hear me correctly. It is just not our guilds but all guilds they fear that you will pacify the areas preventing anyone from picking up quests." Jake countered. "So far you have done this in six regions and three dungeons. I am surprised that you haven't done this in the other areas you have quested in."

"No I haven't locked these areas because I can't and I haven't been in a dungeon since Wailing Caverns." I replied. "I do plan to pacify these other lands, but not until after Naxx, but you don't know about that one yet. What I wanted was for you all to understand one thing. This world will change with or without me. Areas I have not been in are changing so whether I go to an area or not doesn't mean it will change. Now if there is no other business I would like you hear my proposal."

"That was the last order of business." Darius stated.

"Good, certain things are available to me and not to any others these are addons. I have tried to give this to others but I haven't found a way. The other thing is I have items and profession skills high then any of you even fishing." I explained, but laying down a fish feast made a large point then I popped drums and each player got the buff. What really shocked them was when I changed into a night elf. My health rose to over 25k the entire time they stared. I then sat down and ate from the feast. My gear adjusted to my level and a few ate until they got the buff. I then stood again and drank a Flask of the Earth and my health grew by another 1700. "What I can do none of you can do and through this I am both the lowest level and the highest level player. I propose you vote to remove both positions." I didn't want fear to make them do it, but I think that was the main motivation. I left moments before the disguise wore off not that I was worried they wouldn't vote. I just couldn't be in the same room with Jake. My body wanted to throw itself at him and my heart ached with my mind not allowing it. I thought after all this time I would have the closure I needed.

"Kit wait." Jake called to me. I wanted to continue, but this time my body won. "That was all business in there but I need apologize for leaving you."

"Do you think it will change anything?" I asked. "I don't. I needed you back then and for the life of me I should hate you, but only my mind agrees. My heart and body are yours. That I didn't understand and I still don't. It is like we do not have a choice in the matter. Jake you hurt me you abandoned me when I didn't know I needed you. Now I know I don't need you, but that doesn't stop me from wanting you."

"Your heart is mine? I am sorry I was selfish. I didn't want to need you. I want to start over even though we didn't get far." Jake replied. "But I have to tell you something."

"Go on." I urged.

"Not here not in the open. Meet me in the tavern over there in twenty minutes." Jake stated before running off. I shook the short trip to the tavern, and was unable to take a single sip of my ale while I waited. He came in and waved for me to follow. I downed my ale at that point and followed. He headed behind the counter opened a door just big enough for a gnome to fit and went in. I wondered why we had to go through this little charade, but I guessed he would explain everything. It opened into a small room that had appropriately sized furniture. I could see into another room that looked like a library.

"Okay welcome to the lair of Followers. I hoped that you would join our guild and not Closers, but we were not fast enough. I do leave the offer open." Jake stated. "This room was found by another gnome and was shown to many of us. It has a lot of scrolls and books about Azeroth and gnomes in general."

"What does this have to do with us?" I asked.

"Our guild name is really The Gnomish Followers of the Lady of Time and Change. Everything we have read has lead us to believe that you are her." Jake explained. "The other part is how gnomes choose their partners, or how we don't it just happens. We are partners you can have another husband or I could have a wife, but once we meet they don't matter or they have to accept it. I never wanted anyone here." he paused to gather his thoughts and then continued. "Kit my Earth name is Sara I was watching my brother play and he went to the bathroom and told me to watch his toon. I sat down and started killing stuff and then next thing I know I am in the game. I am a female in a male gnome body. That is why I freaked out."

"Okay you are a real girl and not like the rest of us girls. Jake it is our normal." I replied.

"Not for me. Unlike others I have not accepted my maleness no matter how much of a tomboy I was." Jake stated. "It makes me wonder now why even though I don't accept it how can I feel so comfortable as a male. I don't know how you can do it, cause I am a lesbian."

"Jake every male is a lesbian and unless you are now gay it should be easier for you to accept this. I never really thought about it, but I have wondered what it was like to be female and now I know, but not really cause all the other females are former males." I countered. "Have you found any other true females?"

"I don't think so, but I have my suspicions about a few." Jake replied. "I have never been with a guy I don't even know how you do it." I giggled and sat down. "I mean how does it work?"

"No guy knows how it works they have to learn just like anyone has to." I stated. "I have never been a girl though I do know I think enough not to be a lump in bed. I am just as much a virgin as you are."

"But I don't want to be the Lady's lover just her follower." Jake replied as he got closer.

"I am not this lady I don't control time and my changing is a bunch of toys and trinkets." I stated. We must have stared at each other for hours it felt like. My mind told me it was not that long. I will spare you the details of the next few hours but I will tell you this it is better being a female. I went up and I didn't come down until he was sound asleep hours later. Which I wanted more, but couldn't move even if he still could. The little lair turned out to have a library six studies and about forty rooms all made by gnomes for gnomes. There was a full kitchen and dining hall. Along with a bathhouse and a few utility rooms. I was also surprised that no one walked in on us during our special tour.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 164

"Morning lover." Jake said as he pulled me closer. "Or should I say afternoon." I giggled and then flinched.

"Morning you beast." I replied as I giggled again. I was so sore from our love making, but I warmed by the pain. "How come you let me sleep so long?" He handed me a cup of tea. I took a sip and giggled again. "Thistle tea doesn't really work out side of combat, but thank you."

"I hoped it would. You could have pretended it did." Jake replied. I moved a bit and felt he was interested in more than just cuddling.

"I don't think taking more of the poison that bit me is going to help." I stated, but I didn't move away. We kissed a bit then I took another sip. "So, why didn't we do this months ago?"

"Maybe to make that much more appealing?" Jake replied. I turned and kissed him again and giggled. "We don't..." I kissed him and found out it did help relax all the muscles and to smooth out the knots I was still sore, but glad it happened.

"Have you decided to join us?" Jake asked later at dinner. "You don't have to, but we can be together more often."

"Jake I love you, but I am not into running a family business, or a dictatorship or church cult which I think applies here. What we need is more members in our guild." I stated. "Are the Followers all gnomes?"

"No we have a good balance of all races, but only gnomes know of this place and the true name of the guild. We also have a lot of the former members of EGR in our ranks. Many of whom will jump at the offer to be in your guild. I think if we cant have you in our guild we could at least be sister guilds."

"That can be arranged." I replied. "Bron wants to run the lower dungeons and I want to do the quests for them. I want to know if I can still lock an instance."

"What if you can't?" he asked.

"Then I think we may have company in a few months." I replied. "Either the Burning Crusade expansion or horde players, maybe even both." That got him thinking and my fear of this became possible when I finished my quests for SFK and BFD. After running them five different times and ways it wouldn't lock. I thought it would be the same for Gnomeregan but I didn't lock it at least not completely. Everything before the instance portal was cleared and Gnomish infantry took up defensive positions as engineers moved in equipment. New Tinkertown was being built as we exited Gnomeregan. This made me pale as this was a cata event. Though there were no plans to attack the rest of Gnomeregan. RFK and SM turned out to be unlockable and we found out Wailing Caverns had unlocked, but the bosses were missing. RFD and Uldaman still gave me experience so we didn't even try. We ran Mara, Zul, ST, and BRD the standard five times. I met so many knew people as everyone wanted to run with Kit the Rogue. Some were friendly some didn't care and others a bit annoying, but that is normal with any group. BRD was the only one that had shown any bit of a challenge. In five days I had done ten dungeons a minimum of five times plus travel time to the quest givers. BRD turned out to be an over night trip, which turned into a week of questing just to get the quests. Our first run lasted six grueling hours. It was not the only dungeon we did there. LBRS and UBRS were also there. I ran those a lot because I was one of the few that had not only the keys but the ability to open any lock even the ones requiring a key. Nearly every guild was in Blackrock Mountain with three dungeons so close together it was surprising that there wasn't lines to get in. We did have one secret as most thought UBRS was a five man and every time you would see them run out. We formed up into raids groups and for another week after that to beat the instance over and over. In this time The Closers filled up to forty members all sitting at level 58-59. The same was with Followers as they slimmed down to a forty man guild. We had all the gear and tons of materials out of those three instances and each of the eighty members had done the quests. We then move on to Dire Maul and Silithus. We did quest after quest in Silithus which got most of us to level sixty. The rest had level while in UBRS or Dire Maul. There was no quests that lead to the opening of Ahn'Qiraj and I wondered if something else had to be done. From there we moved on to Western and Eastern Plaguelands. This land I really wanted to lock and clean up. I had done most of the quests before and I was already exalted with the Argent Dawn and just like the Cenarion Circle it helped us as a guild. UBRS and Stratholme were our first taste of raiding, but it wasn't until Zul'Gurub that we did a proper raid. The rep grind was just as bad as Argent Dawn and Cenarion Circle. What confused me was not getting any quest for Onyxia's Lair then it dawned on me that there was a few quest lines I passed up.


	18. Chapter 18

Day 190

"I can't believe the Missing Diplomat and the Dragonkin Menace were required for Onyxia." Bron wondered.

"Well not really, but the last item will open the entrance to the lair. Even though I have the key to Black Wing Lair none of the rest of you can get in. At least We can do Molten Core for our tier one set and we will need that set if we plan to survive Onyxia. Better to have tier two gear, but there is a requirement to kill her before we can get into BWL." I explained. "That raid is no joke as the first boss will kill you if you don't do it perfectly."

"Well at least UBRS, Stratholme, and Zul'Gurub are on farm now even if they are difficult." Jake added. "For both of ours guilds. Though we are teaching the other guilds as well. Then there is the constant farming of reputation. Don't these NPC's know that there are not that many mobs to go around."

"Ha! You forget just to clear Stratholme now is nearly a thousand mobs. The dungeons are either getting weaker or more time consuming." Fizzle countered. "I would rather get the door open as quickly as possible."

"All things in due time." Elvel and Petrel said in unison. We all laughed as we turned in the last quest before confronting Lady Prestor, aka Onyxia. Something needed to change, but I wasn't sure what. I saw VanCleef working with the city architect still under guard but he was still alive. That was it I needed to save Reginald Windsor. Our entire guild would be there and we had done this over and over. This was the last time I didn't want to wait for other guilds to do this as they wouldn't need it.

"Okay team we are going to do this a bit differently. Paladins I need to know if you can bubble Reginald?" I asked. Some times it wasn't possible to bubble an NPC, but one of the paladins bubbled him before we started the quest. That was a good sign. We started the quest. "All right look alive people. Peter, Darius you keep Reginald alive at all costs. Markus you better back them up as well. Remember he has to be bubbled just before Onyxia kills him as she is transforming." We continued until just before we entered the keep and on into the throne room.

"Onward!" Reginald orders. He looks at the young prince and spoke loudly "Majesty, run while you still can. She is not what you think her to be..."

"To the safe hall, your majesty." Bolvar added. Anduin runs and disappears inside.

"The masquerade is over, Lady Prestor, or should I call you by your true name." he pauses. "Onyxia!" Lady Katrana laughs cruelly.

"You will be incarcerated and tried for treason, Windsor. I shall watch with glee as they hand down a guilty verdict and sentence you to death by hanging." She stated with confidence. "And as your limp body dangles from the rafters, I shall take pleasure in knowing that a mad man has been put to death. After all, what proof do you have? Did you expect to come in here and point your fingers at royalty and leave unscathed?"

"You will not escape your fate, Onyxia." Reginald explained. "It has been prophesied, a vision resonating from the great halls of Karazhan. It ends now."

Reginald paused. "The Dark Iron's thought these tablets to be encoded. This is not any form of coding, it is the tongue of ancient dragon." he clears his throat. "Listen, dragon. Let the truth resonate throughout these halls." As he reads from the tablets strange sounds fill the chamber then the Highlord gasps. Lady Prestor starts to deform and her body rips and flows with magic as she grows into her true form. Onyxia looks at all present with hate in her eyes.

"Curious... Windsor, in this vision, did you survive?" she asked, "I only ask because one thing that I can and will assure is your death. Here and now."

"Dragon filth! Guards! Guards! Seize this monster!" Bolvar yelled. One of our paladins bubbled Windsor just before her lightning struck and it failed, but not before another bubble was applied and nearly twenty healers cast upon him.

"Do Not Let Her Escape!" Reginald Windsor yelled in frustration as he could do nothing. The guards that changed into dragonkin died quickly. I looked on as Reginald lived. I had changed the world again. This was it the one key thing. Whether good or bad or indifferent this locked the quest line.

"It is good that she could not complete her promise." Bolvar stated.

"I am in you debt Lady Kit." Windsor stated. "Bolvar the medallion is the key to her lair, but I see it is broken."

"Lady Kit take this to Haleh in Winterspring she is the leader of the Blue Dragonflight she may know how to fix it." Bolvar explains. "With it we can attack her directly." Horns blew from down the large passageway. A human dressed in barbaric clothing and armed to the teeth walks boldly up to us. Weapons jerk for a second and guards trail him proudly.

"Make way for the King of Stormwind!" the guard yelled. Bolvar looks shocked before he and Windsor bows. Anduin ran out of hiding to hug his father.

"My son, I have returned." Varian stated as he hugged his son. This was a young man soon to be a teenager. The game did him an injustice to only have one size model for children. This was not what I expected. According to lore Anduin was kidnapped and there were two Varians. What would happen now?

"Guild Master Kit please come forward." Varian ordered. I did so and bowed. "You have again served this realm with honor, but I have another task that can not wait. This vile dragon Onyxia must pay for her crimes and I bid you all the speed our gryphons and ships will give you to complete this quest. Ask and it shall be granted."

"If I may be bold there is one thing that will allow us to serve you better all of us not just my guild. I request we be taught how to fly our own gryphons or any other mount willing to bare us." I replied. Many of the players gasped in shock at my request.

"Bolvar can we do this?" Varian asked.

"It would be up to the flight masters, but by your command they will do it." Bolvar replied.

"Then this I decree from this day forward all heroes shall be able to fly to fulfill their duty." Varian ordered. "Go now and prepare for when you return we shall destroy Onyxia together." The players shouted and cheered and we quickly race to the flight master. He stonewalled us until the decree was handed to him directly and he nodded in agreement. He called out his fee and it stopped nearly everyone. I walked up and opened the training window and then closed it. I opened my spell book and saw that the flight levels were restored to me.

"I know many of you do not have the money to fly, but until we have a place to buy the mounts and I hope sooner then later. You must save, but for my guild mates you will not foot the entire bill. I urge other guilds to save up to help your members get their flight training." With that I called my Netherdrake. I mounted the drake and the onlookers gawked. "For the Alliance!" I yelled before taking off and my drake shot up in the sky.

"I do not remember agreeing to let you ride me, but you feel familiar." the drake wondered. I nearly fell as I heard him speak in my mind.

"I know that was another, but I am still the same person even if I have a different name." I replied. "In another time and place I earned the right to have you by my side or by your side. I hope this is sufficient truth."

"It is and now I feel I can do more." the drake stated. "Shall we go and fight the legion?" it was more of an urge that the dragon gave me and he felt my negativity before I answered.

"We can not, but there is legion here but not many. Outland is blocked to us and I hope the portal stays closed, but I fear it will open on this world as well." I replied.

"Then I will fight any foe you point me at." he offered.

"We will fight another dragon soon, but I am not sure you will be able to help." I replied. "But if there is a way then we will find it." My flight was the most enjoyable experience I had yet to have in Azeroth. We flew together as one. Hours later I landed in front of the White Rabbit Tavern and went inside to my lover. With in a week a vendor from the Wildhammer Clan came to Stormwind, Darnassus, and Ironforge. Slowly players started to learn to fly, but for my guild and Jake's guild we moved to Winterspring and then on to Theramore Isle.


	19. Chapter 19

Day 195

"Are the guilds here and are they ready?" Bron asked the gathered masters. They all agreed. We stood out side Onyxia's lair some four hundred strong. King Varian and nearly a thousand men accompanied him here. We did not expect him to be here, but he must have used his own magi to port his troops here. The first guild finished their pep talk and entered the lair. Followed by the next raid group.

"I hope they don't have too many problems." Fizzle wished. "Please no deaths." I wanted to say some thing to him, but it would reveal too much, and if I did my fear would show itself as well. My drake had fought with us taking many of the guarding dragonkin to their deaths. We would be the last of the raid groups to go through, and I hoped to lock this raid just like I did the quest line. The first raid came out nearly two hours later cheering and celebrating many showed their new gear off to others. I felt there was something wrong, but no one said anything. This feeling persisted with each raid that came out and it did lessen but other clues revealed themselves as some of the players were acting as if shocked. Jake's raid went in and I paced back and forth worried that some factor was not taken care of.

"Oh my god!" came over guild chat. Along with a ton of curses and vile language. "We wiped." I broke down stunned like most of the guild members around me, but then as the chat continued I was gladdened a bit. "Yay for shamans was spammed on guild chat."

"We all died that fear is no joke." Jake whispered me. "We got this and now I know we can die and come back. This changes everything."

"I heard a rumor years ago of players jumping off cliffs, but since no ever really died I never believed it." Bron stated. "This has just confirmed what many have hidden. I have never been close to dying, so I am afraid now."

"Thanks, but this just confirms this is more like the game for us then before." I replied. "We will beat this raid and all the others. I won't let this raid wipe." Each raid team came out with different tips for the fight what worked and what didn't. We reviewed every thing and we finally entered the raid. My drake despawned as soon as he passed the door which I expected. The fighting was fierce and took a long time before we cleared the way. On the other hand I entered the main chamber a lot sooner then I wanted to. Onyxia glared at me as I gave out orders and positions. I knew three tanks was over kill, but with this being our first time I wasn't taking any chances. Phase one started when the tanks charged out at her and did exactly what they needed to do. Tank her at the wall.

"Okay tanks have aggro unleashed yourselves watch your aggro." I warned. This was a survival fight and not a dps race. The off tank groups were handling the adds perfectly and the hunters were kiting the big dragonkin easily. I was nearly auto attacking as I watched out for any problems. It was times like these I wished I was a mage or warlock so I could over watch a lot better. Phase II kicked in as she took to the air and we moved perfectly out of her way. I was thinking of my Iron Boot Flask and wishing I could use it, but I didn't want to suddenly burn all the aggro the tanks had gained. I couldn't get the thought out of my head and I did pull aggro. I though shit we are going to wipe. I popped evasion, feint and vanish nothing worked, so I hit the flask and then Cloak of Shadows. My next attack popped a twenty kay hit and there would be no way to drop aggro. My dps went from 500 to nearly 10k and I felt this would be bad once fear hit. She was now going down quickly and even through the fear she never let me go. I popped Leyara's and my dps went up again. She started to falter as her health dropped below five percent. She was bleeding everywhere at this point. The last of her health ticked away and we finished her by cutting off her head. We won and we didn't lose a single raider, but I had cheated. I stole an honest win from my guild members. They didn't care and I wondered if anyone else noticed other then the tanks. Gear was looted from her and the many chests I didn't expect. Every raider got their helm and a few other useful gear pieces and items. Quest items also were found for those that had the quests. I picked up my loot and the head of Onyxia. It was not really the head as the real head was dragged out of the lair by the king's men. Once we got back to Stormwind there was a week long celebration.


	20. Chapter 20

Day 210

"Nine months ago I wouldn't believe any of this, but seeing Onyxia's head on the gates and now this Nefarian's head was next to her head." Fizzle stated. "And they were not even one of the guilds that took out Onyxia."

"The king has returned and that is the biggest change I think." Bron stated. "But seeing those heads on the gate is something else."

"So when are we going to see BWL ourselves?" Ginny asked.

"Whenever you want, but I don't think I will be able to go with you." I replied.

"What?!" Bron asked. "You are our leader you have to lead us."

"I am not the expert for these raids. Only knowing the fight is part of the battle. We have also been lucky so far not to lose a single member like other guilds." I replied. "Plus I don't want to cheat any of you again."

"You mean using your trinkets?" Fizzle asked. "That is pure BS and you know it. Any advantage out there we got you know we would use it. You got caught in a bad spot and that dragon knew it. She was tauntable instead of immune. Our tanks taunted her with everything they had and it did work, and that was before you turned into an eighty."

"That is true, but because of me the fight changed. That is not something I want to become normal. Not everyone can survive those changes and even I have limits. Certain bosses hit you for so much damage no matter what your level." I replied. "First fight in BWL do it wrong and everyone dies no exceptions." What I didn't tell them was the warnings I had heard from nearly every guild master. What I had done scared them and on top of discovering we could die and come back has upset not just the players, but the leaders of the Alliance. They didn't like the idea that we were immortal on top of the special status we received. I didn't know how long I could avoid not going into BWL, but I also had to go. It would be a decision I would need to make soon. The war effort for opening AQ20 and AQ40 had started and every player was drawn to providing the supplies needed.

I always felt the war effort was a waste of time and effort on the players part, but these supplies here in this world were needed. With Dun Morogh, Elwynn Forest, Westfall, and Redridge Mountains being stable their economies were growing. The fact that we got the ear of the king and the nobles has allowed them to patrol and support those lands like they should be. Theramore was another story all together. That land no longer had to deal with the agents of Onyxia or the Black Dragonflight. The ogres to the north were pushed out while the king's army was there and where Shady Rest Inn stood not only a new inn but a manned wall. The most startling change was that Northwatch Hold held a flight point, vendors, an auction house, and trainers. It was for all intents a city on par not with just Theramore Isle but with Stormwind or Ironforge. With Dustwallow Marsh clear of most threats a tunnel road now links the area and the isle to the hold. No longer could the horde use this place as a quest area as elite guard protected the gates and flew over the hold.

Other than fighting horde NPC's we as players didn't really have to worry about the horde too much. As far as we had seen the horde defended their territory and that was about it. We did however see an increase in horde presence in Silithus, though those were members of Cenarion Circle. The horde was nervous about all the changes that had happened around Dustwallow Marsh. Which affected the overall war effort in Silithus. Little conflicts started to flare up and I wondered what would become of it. "I need to check something out. Fizzle I need a port to Theramore."

"We will go with you." Elvel offered. "You shouldn't do this alone."

"No where I go you can only fly." I replied. "Your gryphons are fast enough or do they have the endurance."

"Where will you go?" Elisa asked. "You must at least tell us that?"

"A few different areas. First to Uldum in Kalimdor and then north of the Plaguelands." I replied.

"Wait Uldaman is near Loch Modan." Elvel countered. "Not in Kalimdor."

"Uldum not Uldaman." I corrected. "It is south of Un'goro. I need to know if it is there and a few other places."

"I can go with you. We could ride double on your dragon." Jake offered. "I don't like this idea at all."

"You are talking about that wall in Tanaris." Bron stated. "There is nothing behind it."

"There is something and I need to prove it is there. The Wildhammer Clan is off limits to the rest of us as well. Their lands are to the east of Grim Batol. So many things have been hidden. The blood elves of the north. Silvermoon City these are the things we need to know about. I need to know about. I want to know if this is truly a game or it a real world. If they are not there then this is a game." I explained.

"Why start with Uldum? Go to Ironforge as Grim Batol is not that far away" Bron suggested. "Then you will know sooner."

"Uldum is the farthest away, but I want to fly over the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and there is an area in Un'goro that I want to see." I replied. I signaled to Fizzle and after a quick kiss on Jake's lips, I slipped through. My true intention was not Uldum but and area in Tanaris that a few nasty dragons guard. Ones that just now are being quested to open AQ40. Nozdormu the keeper of time I had to talk to him if he was there. Only he could explain the reasoning of us players being pulled into Azeroth. Why? I mounted my bronze dragon and took a course south.

"I feel we are heading to a place that should be familiar to me?" the dragon asked.

"Yes it should as a bronze dragon you should know of the Caverns of Time." I replied. "I need to ask a few questions."

"That maybe difficult to pass the guardians." the dragon stated. "Do you have a plan for that?"

"I didn't think to go there before as I am already exalted with Caverns of Time. I am also finished with any quests that were needed to open AQ40 even though the area was long ago opened on my server. Everything I did on all my characters affects me, here and now. With that the guardians will be green to me." I explained. The dragon scoffed a bit and went silent until I flew him past the dragons and down the tunnel into the main area, then landing in front of Anachronos.

I have been expecting you, Kit or shall I use one of your other names?" he asked. "But I can not tell you much in the way of answers. Greetings to you, Nodaczu."

"As a keeper of time I hope you will." I replied. "I know things about this world that influence my actions and I have the ability to change time. I have done so a few times and the changes are different each time. Am I a violator of the proper time line?"

"There is a reason for you to be here and the question I can answer yet I do not think I need to answer that question. You have the answer by just being here." Anachronos explained. "You have the scepter in your possession use it."

"So no matter what I do, I will not change the time line?" I asked. He growled and then sighed.

"Fine be stubborn. You are here to restart time for without it all things do not exist." he replied. "Nodaczu take her out of my sight." My drake picked me up and flew me out of the caverns. I complained but he didn't give me back control until I was flying over Gadgetzan.

"I hate being manipulated, and I don't have the staff as I never got past the first raid requirement." I stated. "Come let's see if we can fly over Uldum."

"A good choice as any as long as we do not go back to the cavern." Nodaczu replied. I chuckled most of the way to Uldum. Uldum itself was there, but not there. I couldn't see it as if it was a continuous sand storm that was mixed with fog. Something that could only be described properly if you were there. As we flew over the area I felt stronger and my health started to regenerate like I had lost health. Looking at my character window I saw I was level 80. This was a strange twist like I was in the future? I steered Nodaczu in the direction of AQ20 and we got redirected north into Silithus by what must be the shield.

"The shield is pushing us away from the area. Shall we try to fly over it." Nodaczu asked.

"No need let us fly to Gadgetzan and to the bank there. I need to confirm what Anachronos said about the staff." I replied as he switched direction. We landed right in front of the bank scaring off any who were close. Nodaczu despawned as I jumped down. The hot sun vanished as I entered the building. I went to the bank and opened it up. I never saw it in my bank tab before and this was not my bank. I could tell that exactly as it was the bank of my main character.

I took out the staff then I noticed my Cata raiding gear. I instantly smiled as it had no level requirements, but then it wasn't any better then Bonescythe Armor. Then I got looking at it and realized it was way better as for some reason it added all resistance to every piece. I quickly took it out and a few other things that wasn't in my alliance bank. I thought it odd that a neutral bank had different items, but if this was the method Anachronos used to influence me I didn't mind at all. I wasn't god like but easily overpowered. Too bad there wasn't any pvp in this world. I checked the bank again if there was anything else I could use better before I hearthed.

"I didn't expect to see you for a few days or maybe even a week." Jake stated as I crawled into bed. "But this is very nice."

"I hope so lover." I replied. "I have an itch."


	21. Chapter 21

Day 211

"What do you mean you are going out again?" Jake asked. "Did the sandstorm covered land of Uldum not provide enough proof?"

"It provided some, but not enough." I replied. "I will just be doing a lot of flying no solo fighting plus even then I have the best gear."

"I see that and I have never seen such gear. Makes me wish I had it." Jake stated. "I just think with it being so close to our first BWL run you shouldn't be away so long."

"Last I looked we were only at 70% for the war effort. That is about a week's time at the rate the guilds are bringing in supplies." I explained. "Plus many guilds still do not have their tier two gear."

"At least the head gear is capable of being learned, but I don't think the recipes for the rest of the gear will be so easy." Jake stated. "Look I am just worried about you."

"I love you too." I added then I gave him a big kiss. "Keep the bed warm I maybe back sooner then you know." He sighed but he didn't hold me up any longer. I took a portal to Ironforge and made a bee line to the Wildhammer lands. After a few hours of flight I was again blocked but this time by mists. It was really agravating. So I finally headed north to Eastern Plaguelands. This one I knew would prevent me from passing but there was a hope I could use the portal. I got a simple message that I wasn't high enough of a level to enter which was somewhat strange. In the end I believed that Azeroth was fully there and it didn't really matter what expansion came out cause simply the fact remained that despite the land being whole it didn't mean it would follow the proper path. I decided to see one more thing, so I flew to Southshore. Kul Tiras was an alliance kingdom, but all the time I played the game I never encountered the island. What I did know was that Tol Barad was part of the Island nation and If I flew out from the Graymane wall I would kill two birds with one stone.

"Nodaczu do you think you can fly the whole way over the water to the western edge of Gnomeregan?" I asked.

"It is possible but I would not risk it." he replied. "Ask another mount." So I summoned my Netherdrake, Zoya.

"I am ready to fly." Zoya stated. "But I sense hesitation."

"I want to fly over the water a great distance. I need to know you can fly that far without landing, can you?" I asked.

"I can as I use the nether just as must as my muscles to fly." Zoya boasted. "I could easily fly for days."

"Good cause we start now." I stated as I climbed up into the harness. Zoya took off and flew over the Graymane wall. I was glad we had flown high right away, cause as soon as we crossed the wall we were fired upon. Zoya caught a thermal and flew higher as I scanned the land below. It took nearly an hour before we past the lands edge heading due south. Zoya conserved energy by riding thermals and then at the peak gliding farther south. Azeroth had gotten a lot bigger then the map. Many estimated that the Eastern Kingdoms were about as long as Africa, but not as wide. I checked the map often and something soon became clear as we were fast approaching the midway point and no sign of Kul Tiras at all.

"Zoya turn directly east I over estimated its position in the gulf." I ordered. Baradin Gulf instead of bay as it was so large. Zoya took a lazy right turn until we were going east. After an hour I thought we would never find it, but I spied it to the left a bit. "There I think that is it."

"I saw that land a few minutes ago. Was wondering when you would notice it." Zoya teased.

"At least I don't have to wait that long before getting there." I replied. It still took a good five minutes before we flew over the edge of land. Then my mount vanished. I screamed as I went down and I hoped that I wasn't too high up.

"Mother I saw a dragon!" a young girl yelled as she ran into the house.

"Don't be silly there are no dragons in Kul Tiras honey." her mother replied.

"No I saw it. I thought it was a bird, but as it got closer it go bigger and bigger." she countered. "Then I saw its head and all the teeth before it just vanished from the sky."

"Well then the Admiral said we were protected from anything from the outside." her father stated. "So even if it was a dragon it got destroyed crossing the beach."

"But that was not everything." she added. "Something or someone else fell as well." Her parents suddenly looked shocked as they looked at each other.

"Where show me!" her father yelled as he grabbed his gun. This frightened their daughter, but she bolt out the door with her father right behind her. They lived on the outskirts of Earthfield Town and not far from the forest. The girl lead her father through the woods quickly. Minutes later they stopped at the edge of a small cliff.

"Papa the beast came from that direction just a little bit south of the islands." she explained. "It was high up when I saw it first and as it got closer it got lower. I saw the thing drop in that direction." She pointed in the sky to show the path with her finger.

"You go home and tell the Beren's family I could use their help." her father ordered. "Penny, tell them to bring the tracker and they'll find me real quick." She ran off back into the woods. Pete that was her father's name started moving up and down looking for whatever fell to the ground. Her daughter had said that someone fell from the dragon if he could really believe that. Fifteen minutes later Brian showed up with Bo their hound.

"Pretty easy tracking Penny back to you." Brian stated. "Find what fell from the dragon?" He then chuckled.

"Well I found something." Pete replied. Brian looked and whistled.

"That is the strangest thing." Brian stated.

"What I find strange is all these broken branches, but that can't be what fell, can it?" Pete asked.

"Where ever it came from we better gather it up so the priests can purify it." Brian replied. The men nodded to each other and got busy picking up the skeleton.

Out of all the ways to die for the first time it had to be from falling. It also wasn't a good fall as I hit a few trees on the way in. I think that is what really made me lose most of my health before hitting the ground. I stood there as a ghost over my body for I don't know how long before remembering to release. On my way back from the cemetery I wondered how I felt so calm with the way I had died then I figured it had to do with the fact that part of this was a game and the other part dealt with the fact that without a body how could I feel. I nearly revived on top of the man with the dog and instantly vanished. Which was a good thing as the dog looked in my direction. I watched as they picked up my bones and I wondered if they would disappear after a while or would they remain as long as they had them in their possession? Once they were gone I relaxed a bit and sat down to eat. I shook as I brought the food to my mouth and I felt so raw. I had talked to a few who had died in a raid, but they never said how it felt just about the high they got after being rezzed. I had to run back and maybe that was the difference? I heard another noise and I vanished quickly even though I could have just went into stealth.

I looked around and saw a group of kids searching the forest. Many of them had red hair and their speech was thick with an Irish accent. I giggled to myself a bit as I remembered that Graymane's people were the ones with english accents. Kul Tiras the greatest navel realm of Azeroth was a bunch of Irishmen. I thought that a bit strange since Jaina's last name was Proudmoore. Maybe this land was mixed? The children found where I had landed and not finding anything they got bored and went back home. I followed them back to their village. The sign was easily read, The Town of Earthfield. I saw NPC guards and I paused before getting near them as they were yellow instead of the green bar of friendly. The good thing was that they were not red barred. I couldn't think of a reason why they would be since I was part of the alliance, but since they had been separated from the alliance since the war with the scourge they could very well be hostile. My impression that they were Irish soon faded as I heard English, Italian and Spanish accents as well. As I moved silently from house to house I got the over all impression of sea going folk.

After a few hours of observing I noticed that it maybe difficult to come out of stealth. I didn't see a single gnome, dwarf or night elf. Instant mistrust would be one problem, which could turn into a bad situation. I headed south to the fortifications there and saw ships coming and going nothing very large even with a few ocean going ships in the docks. I headed back after a few hours with a direction to take. To the north was Boralus the capital and also along the way the Proudmoore Manor. With night approaching it would be better to head out in the morning, but I was unsure of where I could be safe for the night. I finally settled on a barn that as far as I could tell didn't have any animals in it. I was right and the hay loft was dry and not too bad.


	22. Chapter 22

Day 212

"Hello." a voice said as I woke up. Then I was very awake as I saw this smiling girl. "Don't be afraid." I guess I acted a bit like a scared rabbit for a second. A quick glance around told me we were alone.

"I am not, but you shouldn't sneak up on people that are sleeping." I warned as I put my blades away. By her reaction she was either unconcerned or didn't understand the threat of harm to her. "I could have hurt you."

"Would you have?" she asked. "I am Jenny are you the dragon rider?"

"Yes." I answered. I didn't feel a lie was worth it. "I am called Kit. I am a gnome."

"What is a gnome?" Jenny asked then her eyes got big. "A garden gnome come to life?!"

"Quiet." I whispered. "No a real gnome we do exist you know. I am on Kul Tiras?"

"Yes and we are safe here." Jenny replied. "You come from out there?"

"Azeroth, Gnomeregan near Ironforge in Kaz Modan." I answered. "It has been a long time since the kingdom of Kul Tiras has spoken with the alliance. Other then the ones in Theramore, but I doubt you know anything about that."

"I have been told about High Admiral Proudmoore and his search to find his daughter. Admiral Tandred is his son." Jenny stated with pride. "My papa hopes his father comes home soon."

"It has been nearly twenty years since the second war." I stated. Really thirty, but that was only in the eyes of the players and not any of the npc's. "And the fleet left some four years ago?"

"No they left nearly fifteen years ago and the second war was twenty nine years ago." Jenny corrected surprising me. Could time for Kul Tiras be moving normally? "I know this cause papa was born the same year."

"Jenny I think you just answered a question that has been bothering the Alliance members for a long time." I stated. "Jenny how do you think people would react to finding a gnome here after all these years?"

"I think you are cute, but as a girl you should be wearing a dress." Jenny replied. I chuckled as I put my armor back on. She just stared at me after that. I smiled and then vanished. Her eyes got really big as she looked around before she bolted down the ladder. I followed her quickly by jumping down and then going a different direction. I saw her entering her house before I left their yard behind. I didn't have a disguise to look like a human. Night elf, blood elf, or Iron dwarf that was it other then my gnomish infantry disguise. I paused on the road as I saw again the two men I saw yesterday.

"Strangest thing the priests ever saw." Brian stated. "Those bones just fading away like that."

"Bones of a child, but the skull was too big never saw anything like it none of them did." Pete replied. "But I have to wonder about the head priest. He looked like he knew something."

This peaked my interest. If the old priest suspected that it was a gnome skeleton then maybe he wouldn't be afraid of a live one? I headed to the church and eased my way in minutes later and found an old man in the library of the chapel reading a scroll. Putting it back and then picking out another. "Hmm, a gnome has a slightly bigger head, but is the size of an eight year old child. Other features include larger ears and nose. Their eyes are also bigger." he mumbled as he read. I knew this was the priest they were talking about.

"Oh they are not that much bigger." I stated. The old priest didn't jump he merely took his glasses off and looked at me.

"Do you mind getting off the table." he replied. "It is not a bench."

"I know it isn't, but it is easier to look into your face at this level." I countered as I jumped on the chair. "Better?"

"Somewhat, but I can hardly ask you to sit could I?" he requested. He sighed as I didn't sit down. "Fine remain standing. You sure have caused a stir coming here and leaving behind your former bones. A strange way to revival. How is it done?"

"That is not something I really can explain, but it only affects a few of us." I replied. "I don't really want to experience it again."

"I would not want to either. Though I am coming onto such years that the light could take me any day now." he stated. "Where do you come from?"

"I live mostly in Stormwind." I replied. "Have you ever been there?"

"A long time ago as the cathedral of light was being finished. Before the First War." he answered. "It has been a long time indeed, but not as long for you I assume."

"The year never changes in Azeroth, but I seek the reason why?" I explained. "Here I wonder what the year is, 617 or 627?"

"627 by the calendar of the king. Has time really stopped for the rest of the world?" he asked.

"You know a lot for an old priest." I stated. "Does this have anything to do with you not communicating with the Alliance?"

"That is an answer that only the magi can answer, but I have found out a few things that may be the cause." the priest stated. "Better we go to Boralus and ask them."

"We? Are you fit enough?" I asked. "I saw you struggle to walk."

"True I am old, but that is not the issue." he replied. "I have a carriage that I use twice a year without fail to go to the capital. In the mean time while I get the youngling to pack you will be safe here."

"I thank you for your offer, but I am not sure it would be a good idea for more to know I am here." I countered. I felt this wave of energy flow over me then a flash of pain.

"Die you foul undead beast!" a priest demanded. I used cloak of shadows and then vanished.

"Are you daft John that was a gnome and not the undead." the old man scolded. "Now you scared her off."

"But you saw the bones and she was the same size and nothing comes back from the dead." he protested.

"Why didn't shackled the dead work?" the old man asked. "Because she wasn't dead?" I was under the table and his look of shock and guilt made me giggle. "Well you come out now I don't think he will attack you anymore." I shadow stepped and hit the back of his knees and as he hit the floor I jumped on top of him becoming visible with my nose a few hairs away from his.

"If he does I will do more then just knock him on his back side." I replied. "Gnomes can be deadly when cornered." I then giggled at his fear and confusion. Which grew even more as I kissed him on his nose. You are cute." I then got up and the boy got up blushing the cutest red. The old priest laughed as loud as he could.

"Oh now that is a red face." he said once he caught his breath. "John tell the others to get my wagon ready I want to leave before noon."

"Noon?" John asked. "But it takes days to prep the carriage."

"Tell Johanna to put a few robes in a bag. The bare minimum needed. I don't need more then that." the old priest ordered. "Tell the cook and once you tell the stable master go and round up the driver. Now go!" John rushed out of the room before coming fully to his feet. The old man chuckled again. "I am called Father Tomas, you can call me Tom."

"Kit Jenkins." I stated. "Thank you for not acting like he did."

"Good that I didn't, us old men fight to win quickly." Tom replied. "Mind control right into a dungeon cell, or off a cliff." I laughed and so did he. I knew he could do it, but did he know I could break it? The little church became a hive of activity until we got on the wagon. We ate an early lunch while waiting for the wagon and we had talked the entire time about the state of the Alliance and the battles I had been in. He told a bit of the first and second war he participated in. As we rode towards Boralus we talked in depth about past events as well. I found the lore of Wow interesting, but never before had I sat down and talked with someone who lived it. He was no NPC or a commoner. He was something in between more like us players with the way he acted. We stopped at a wayside inn with a small farm attached. I got a few stares from the innkeeper, but they treated me as any other guest and their eyes lit up after I paid a few gold for the good meal. I guess I should have paid with a few silver, but gold speaks a very different tune, but so did my glowing blades and armor.


	23. Chapter 23

Day 214

Tom was entertaining for about an hour yesterday as we traveled the rest of the time he slept like a sack of potatoes. We arrived way after dark and by the UI clock it was nearly midnight. The driver and John gently carried him inside the cathedral dormitory. Later John escorted me to the orphanage custodial apartment. It had a few bed that fit more my size. I guess it was a good thing to partially pass me off as a child, so I decided to go the rest of the way. I put on my simple dress and hid my helm and cloak, though I had to remove my shoulders. I redid my tails as I always did in the morning and went in search of breakfast.

"Excuse me young lady where do you think you are going?" a matron scolded. "Classes are that way."

"You seem to have me confused. I am with the priest, Tomas and the rest of his group. I also wonder where breakfast is served?" I replied.

"You have some nerve lying to me young lady. Breakfast was over an hour ago. Now get to class!" she yelled. I laughed at her which just made her angrier.

"Listen here human child that you are. If I saw you born I would still be older than you then as you are now, but nice to know my disguise works." I calmly replied. "Now tell me where I can get breakfast and if Father Tomas is awake and where I can find him. I am an Ambassador of the Alliance, or can't you read." Her mouth dropped open as I pointed above my head then she pointed across the court yard to the other side. I giggled the entire way across. Totally worth it. I walked in the door and saw John standing out side of a door. "John where is Father Tomas?"

"He is talking to the bishop, but I don't think it is going so well." John replied. "I don't think the bishop believes that gnomes are real. I don't think he ever met one."

"Good time like any." I replied as I pushed the door in.

"Tom I know you have been many places in your time, but please there is no gnomes in the kingdom." the bishop stated. "She is a very smart child no more."

"I know a gnome when I see one." Tom countered. "And I don't care how good the barrier is she got through."

"The barrier is charged to kill anyone who doesn't have Kul Tiras blood." the bishop stated. "She would not have survived."

"Maybe I do have the proper blood?" I questioned. The bishop jumped at first, after I jumped up on the chair. "I doubt you can deny that I am a gnome now?"

"Young lady your act is fairly convincing, but it is time for you to stop this charade." the bishop ordered. "We can find your parents and..."

"Your holiness, I am a gnome and my parent perished in Gnomeregan when it got obliterated or they are leper gnomes now. I did come here and I did get through your shield just copacetic." I interrupted. "Or do I need to..."

"No need to prove anything, ambassador. I can see that you are no child." he stated. I paused for a second and giggled as I turned off my name plate. "I think your time would be better spent talking to the magi."

"I went there this morning and they didn't believe me either." Tom added. "I thought it was better I get the bishop to make them believe. I am not sure what spell they used but they said there are no gnomes in Boralus."

"I guess I am not a gnome then, but let's go prove them wrong. No wonder Jaina Proudmoore stayed in Kalimdor." I stated.

"You know Jaina? How is she?" the bishop asked.

"She looks good a bit sad, but I don't really know her. I did a few things for her, but that is all." I replied. "Can we go see the magi? I have a few questions about this shield." After a few more mundane questions the three of us traveled to the magi tower.

"Ah Father Tomas and Bishop Withers nice to see you. Have you come again to spin your report?" the mage asked.

"And which report was that? The one where someone not of Kul Tiras blood passed the shield or the fact a gnome is in Boralus?" I asked. Gone also was the simple dress and I was in full rogue gear. I glared at him and he looked away.

"There is the shape changer lock her down." another mage ordered. "I felt about ten different spells at once. Sheep, shackle, freeze, bind and many I didn't know about. My health dropped a bit, but I waited. "Good we have her."

"What is the meaning of this?" Father Tomas demanded. "The light shows her goodness."

"The light can be fooled. Think of Arthas Menethil, he was a paladin of the light. Now he is nothing but darkness." the arch mage stated. "We knew our shield wasn't perfect, but it has protected us for a long time. Finish the binding spell. I want her our slave." I felt I was losing my mind slowly I was shutting down. I popped cloak of shadows and my pvp trinket before vanishing. I sprinted into another room before all hell broke loose as every mage AOE'ed the room. "She escaped find her!" I never really used sap that much unless I was pick pocketing or I needed to control a mob, but it came in really handy in that tower. I felt I wasn't going to get any answers on this island and maybe even killed again. I went from room to room freely as ever mage was looking around for me in other places. If they really wanted to find me they would only have had to follow the sapped magi. I entered a bigger room with what must be a map of the island and the shield. I studied it and now I could maybe disrupt the shield or shut it down, but I still didn't know how it was linked with time. How the Bronze Dragonflight allowed this could have something to do with the death spell. Either that or they are using the time gained to do other things with it?

"You magi are all crazy. She is a member of the alliance. She has spoken with the Alliance leaders on a weekly basis." Father Tomas stated. "She is an Ambassador of the Alliance and you treated her like an enemy."

"The Admiralty will hear of this." Bishop Withers added. "You have lost the church's respect." he turned and stormed out.

"She is a threat to us all." the Arch Magus stated. Father Tomas shook his head and followed the bishop out.

I now knew where the shield was located and all I had to do was to get to it, but I also wondered why I needed to? Could it be that Anachronos affected me to come here? I had proved to myself that the lands that were not present in vanilla wow were here in this world. I was even sure that Pandara was where it was. I did have a hope that Warlords of Draenor never comes about. I felt that this would cause a time loop issue. I was for the world moving at a normal time pace, unlike what it was now with the same thing happening every year. The players have started to change as I have had an effect on the world of Azeroth. I wondered if they would also have the effect I have had. The question was should I do anything about this shield. Dalaran had a shield for a long time though it wasn't there. Maybe Jaina could shed some light on where Dalaran was hiding. I could trust the priests but with not getting any support from the magi it would be dangerous to try to speak with Admiral Proudmoore.

"That gnome is a danger to Kul Tiras, Arch Magus." a mage stated as they walked into the room. "We should have killed her instead of trying to capture her."

"That would have been futile. She has the ability to revive herself." the Arch Magus replied. "Until she is removed from this island and the shield adjusted to lock them out we need to increase the guard at the shield site."

"I will inform the others she will not interfere." the mage stated.

"You better hope so or the coming cataclysm will kill us all." the Arch Magus warned. "If only we could capture her and explain this she would understand we do this for Azeroth." The other mage left the leader alone in the room. I studied him while he stared at the map of Kul Tiras. Could they really know about the cataclysm? About Deathwing? If so would they know that we would win? I still felt what ever they did was having a large effect on the rest of the world if time was flowing normally here and nearly stopped everywhere else. They had no right to interfere with the flow of time. That was the Bronze Dragonflight's job. I saw him fondle his medallion and I saw that it was very similar to the symbol of the shield's location. I sapped him and took the medallion. Even if it had no connection I was sure that it might be a key to shutting it of or changing the device. With that in hand I left the tower heading out of town.


	24. Chapter 24

Day 215

I rode hard directly east all day and night to get to the shield device having to switch out nearly every mount as it got tired. I had tried to fly there but none of my flying mounts could be summoned. In game I could ride for days on the same mount but here in the real Azeroth the mounts became fatigued just like a normal horse. As I got closer the medallion felt warmer and if I brought it out it glowed, so I knew it had to be part of the device. The location was easy to find with all the magi walking around. There were also water, and stone Elementals following the magi. I didn't see the Arch Magus anywhere, but it would be just a matter of time.

"Kit where are you?" Jake asked over guild chat. It nearly made me jump as I wasn't expecting it. I scrolled up and found I had not been ignoring it as it wasn't active until I got close to the device. "I can't believe she would ignore me. It has been five days."

"She has been fluctuating between online and offline." Bron stated. "She may have figured out how to leave Azeroth."

"She wouldn't just leave us here without telling us would she?" Ginny asked. "Not that I want to leave, but many do."

"I have found no such thing. I am on Kul Tiras they have a time device that is shielding them from the rest of the world. It maybe why I haven't been seeing chat." I wrote as a reply.

"Still how would you react if you could go home. Many would not think about others before leaping at the chance." Elvel wrote. They didn't see what I wrote and they continued there debate. It wasn't long before the chat went quiet again. The device was huge and very familiar as an hourglass of the Bronze Dragonflight. I could see that certain sections were fluctuating in color. I expected to see only humans there, but I saw gnomes and night elves working on the device. No correct that, high elves as these elves used magic. I examined the device the best I could but without getting closer I wouldn't know where the medallion would fit. There was at least three different control panels anyone of them could be the main controls.

"Psst." I heard from someone and it did make me jump. I targeted the person automatically and activated preparation before seeing the dwarf stealthed near me. He waved for me to follow and so I calmed down. I was curious what a dwarf was doing here in the first place. He lead me to a row of bushes and pushed through into a small cave. "We are safe here the ore in these rocks absorb magic."

"Who are you?" I asked. He chuckled as he sat down.

"The only dwarf on this island. Been here so long I barely remember my name. Gram Hammerfall. Was a part of the Wildhammer Clan, but I fell in love with a Stormpike lass, so I switched clans. Then my fool self got stranded on this island."

"I am Kit, of the Closers Guild." I replied.

"What is your earned name or do not have one?" Gram asked.

"I have many titles and one is Jenkins I use that one a lot. I haven't made a name for myself like most gnomes." I replied. "Is this a problem?"

"Ah, no. Just wondered if I met your parents before." Gram stated he saw me flinch a bit as there was no way I could speak of my real parents and most gnome players claimed their parents were dead. "Ah I see something happened in the past. You don't have to talk about it. We have other things to worry about."

"We? Who said that we are wanting the same things?" I questioned. "Just because I was spying on them?"

"Well no we may not, but I can feel that you are planning something involving that machine out there." Gram stated. "I can't leave this island. I want to go home to my clan, my lass, and my land. I feel you want to do the same."

"I can leave any time I want to. The shield did not prevent me from entering." I countered. "I have a hearthstone."

"Have you seen it since you came here?" Gram asked. I was surprised he knew what I talked about most NPC's would ignore a sentence that directly related to a player. Most figured it was do to speaking out of character. I opened my bags and pulled it out for the first time. Most times I just touched the icon and used it.

"This is my hearthstone I see nothing wrong with it." I stated. It then flashed once and I froze as it reset to an inn Boralus. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. If you tried to use it, it would have taken you to the last inn you were in." Gram explained. "I used to have a hearthstone and a few other things. Special armor, weapons, food, skills. Then one day I woke up somewhere and it was all gone. I felt used."

"You were a player?" I asked.

"Worse a character." Gram replied. "Took a while, but I slowly remembered everything. I died fifty seven times. Mostly from combat, but seven times from jumping off cliffs or two times from drowning. I am haunted by strange memories of this young man, a human youngling. He laughed or he got angry when I died. He would enter his thoughts in this machine. About this glitch or that. Then he sold everything but my undergarments and deleted me."

"That is harsh?" I replied. "I don't even know what to say."

"That was years ago. Not much you can say, but are you sure that you are not being controlled?" Gram wondered. "Can you?"

"No I can not, but I am a player along with 3999 other players. I am the only one who came later." I replied. "I am this gnome and I have been for months. The others for over a decade."

"Then I think justice has been served in a way." Gram stated. "Do you want to go home?"

"I do, but I was a nobody there. Sure I miss family and the few friends I had, but here it is so beautiful. I have many friends and my closest friends are now my family." I answered. "If I have taken control of this body from someone I will never know as I have no memory of her life. No one has claimed other memories or been visited by family members."

"Then I can't judge you." Gram stated. "So I ask again what do you want to do about that device?"

"I am not sure. I would like to shut it down as time here is moving were the rest of Azeroth it is repeating yearly. Not everything as we have made changes, but it is not enough." I explained. "On the other hand it has protected this island for years."

"They have decided the fate of many who didn't ask them to." Gram stated. "Now more then ever I want to destroy it. It holding everyone else in a dream of repetition. I need a key of some type the Arch Magus holds it. I am a rogue, but I lost my special abilities. You could get it for me."

"You mean this trinket?" I asked as I smiled. "I took it when I saw how he fondled the key nervously."

"That is the key, but with all those magi there we won't get very close." Gram stated. "Okay we need a distraction. One that will lead them away and allow me to use the key and shut it down." He stared at me so intensely that I knew I was the distraction.

"Okay what's the plan?" I asked. He talked for hours. Showed me the model of the device in the hidden room in the back. A full detailed plan of the device laid on a rock table. With odd pieces and trinkets that must have been collected over the years. He had at least ten different routes of escape to draw the magi away. He just didn't know if I could draw all of them away. "Okay I need some sleep and it is nearly midnight."

"Okay we strike at mid evening that is when they seem to wander around more." Gram stated. "They won't know what hit them."


	25. Chapter 25

Day 216

Gram's plan was simple enough and I wish I had the same confidence that he did, or that he was providing the distraction. He proved that he knew how the key worked as he did something to the key and got it to open up and close again. I couldn't really help him too must as I had retained my enchanting and he was an engineer. What I was able to help him with was some rings, trinkets, necklace, and cloak. This gave him a boost to his health and agility. I wish I could have gave him armor, but I am a gnome and nothing I had would fit him. He did have his own armor and I didn't have any problem enchanting the pieces for him. His hammers were the most interesting pieces he did have. Dual Jaw Breakers Not the greatest of stats but with Mongoose they would work nicely.

"Okay you show yourself here and that is after you sap your way there. They will be looking all over for you but I doubt even the Arch Magus could detect you at your level." Gram explained again for the hundredth time. "You sure you don't need the dynamite?"

"I am sure I think they will be running over each other to kill me." I replied.

"Okay enough talk let's get to it." Gram ordered. I forced down a giggle at his line. He gave me a confused look as I entered stealth. I wasn't sure we could join as a party, but it did work as he used to be controlled at one point by a player. I entered the area and sapped every mage I came near and pick pocketed each one. I didn't get much, but that wasn't the point. I left a trail of wobbling mages who when I sapped another looked around in confusion. It didn't take long before they started arguing with each other and I wondered if the Arch Magus would even be there. I got to the slight rise on the other side and checked my handy work. Magi were searching blindly around and even casting AOE spells where they could. I changed into a blood elf as I let my stealth drop.

"I shall take this device from you!" I yelled. "For the Horde!" This got their attention, and if it didn't summoning my giant mammoth did. I was out of range so they began to form a line if they didn't run in fear as ten of them did.

"Line up destroy the blood elf!" one mage screamed.

"Protect the shield!" another yelled. I kept on backing up which put me out of their spell range while yelling at them.

"Is that all you can do?!" I yelled. "Cast your magic I will drink it all in!" I was able to move them away from the device slowly first ten yards then twenty and finally fifty yards.

"Everyone blink and cast!" One yelled and they did. I saw forty fire, frost or arcane spells coming my way. Hurry up Gram I thought. I activated my cloak of shadows but I still lost half my health before I stealthed and sprinted away. A few chased after me, but I was already to the side. I looked at Gram as the device stopped moving and slowly lost its glow. The magi saw him and they screamed. It was too late to stop him and they fired spells at him even though they were too far away. Gram gave them all a one finger salute before going into stealth. I circle around the camp as the magi attempted in vain to turn the shield back on. I stopped as guild chat came up with officer chat and rogue chat. The explosions rocked the area as dirt was thrown in the air along with the magi that were standing on top of the bombs. Through the smoke I saw the device topple over and another explosion blew me off my feet a hundred yards away. I shook myself as I got to my feet and I sprinted to the hideout.

"Gram what was with all those explosions?" I nearly yelled. "I nearly got blown away myself."

"I didn't expect that at all." Gram replied looking a bit guilty. "I planted those explosives years ago and set them off, but they never worked. I tried again the next time I had more, but they didn't work either. I guess I got a bit carried away with it."

"A bit carried away?" I asked. "Did you see the crater that is there now?"

"Yes I saw it, but the last one wasn't me." he countered. "That was the device itself, but I wonder did it work?" This made me think while I was distracted by all the chat lines scrolling in my UI. I wrote can you read this? And I got about ten answers and about two hundred Kit! 's. Then a whole slew of questions.

"I think so I can now chat with my guild." I replied. "I got to be outside to summon my dragon mount."

"Well we better hurry or do you plan on hiding in here forever?" Gram questioned. "Oh do you think I could join you?"

"I think I can help you there." I replied. "I have a certain mount that will work."

"A ride back to the world is nice, but I meant your guild. I am not a commoner or a NPC, but I could be an adventurer couldn't I?" I thought about it for just a second and sent him an invite. He nearly fell over as he saw his UI for the first time. I dropped my jaw as I got the message that Gram joined the guild. The others greeted him and the endless questions came. With only 4k players everyone knew everyone so a new player was like dynamite. Gram was barely able to follow me out. I used the one mount I never wanted to use for I still had a fear of it. Vial of the Sands. This finally brought Gram back to the present and it took me fifteen minutes to convince him to get on.

"You, you! You destroyed everything!" the Arch Magus screamed. "I knew you were not a gnome."

"Mage you have meddle with the Keepers of Time long enough." I growled at him. "I think my friends are here to take you away." Two bronze dragons appeared next to him and landed. The Arch Magus of Kul Tiras had what I though was a nervous breakdown as I took off. Oh to be a dragon. The thrill was instantly addictive and very powerful. My breath weapon was burning hot sand. A spray of glass that would easily peel the skin off of anyone. I flew higher and felt free of any and all cares. This was the most wonderful experience I had ever had and I doubted anything would top it. I flew east and was just starting to tire as we landed near Menethil Harbor. The whole time Gram had been silent, but he was chatting away.

"That was the most amazing ride I have ever had, but why is this Jake fellow so mad at me?" Gram asked.

"Well telling my lover that you have been riding me for hours and then not understanding his replies would make anyone mad." I replied. "Would you like it if he told you he was alone with your lass and riding her?" He looked confused for a minute then shock crossed his face and then nervous laughter bellowed out of him.

"Oh my I think he will kill me." Gram quietly stated. I laughed as I summoned my mammoth that he could ride as well. I was tired or I would have flown all the way to Ironforge. "Wait stop by the flight master. I might have the flight point and even if I don't I used to be a Wildhammer." I moved over to the flight master and sure enough he talked quietly with the other and got the flight points. "Let's go, Kit. You can sleep when you get there."

"No fair." I complained. It would be late and I still had to make my way to Stormwind. Then I thought about it as I had someone check on the war effort. Nearly complete from what they said.

"Okay everyone tomorrow we are all heading over to Silithus so all mages need to port over to Theramore Isle and head down to ZF's summoning stone." I wrote into chat. About ten questions came back asking why? "I am going to open, Ahn'Qiraj. Inform every guild they need to do the same once the gong is rung we will have only five days." This blew up chat as everyone wanted to talk at once, and it kept me awake until we landed in Ironforge. Jake met us there and I jumped into his arms. Every time he opened his mouth I kissed him, or I nibbled on his ear.


	26. Chapter 26

Day 217

"Morning lover." I stated as Jake's eyes opened. "Did you sleep good."

"Mmm, yes I did." he replied while he stretched. "Are you going to let me talk today?" I giggled and kissed him for a while.

"I guess so, but are you going to listen to reason about Gram?" I questioned. "He really is a bit of an air head."

"How was he riding you? If it wasn't in the wrong way?" Jake asked.

"You know I have a ton of different mounts right?" I asked. Jake nodded. "One turns me into a dragon so another player can ride along. That is what he was talking about."

"So why haven't we done this before?" Jake asked.

"Because there was no need to, and it feels really strange being a dragon." I explained. "I almost didn't want to change back when we landed."

"Okay, fair enough." Jake replied. "But we have a problem with opening AQ40 as the rest of the guild still has to run BWL to finish getting their gear. That is where most are camping out."

"I know, but the ones who have are heading to Silithus. We can use warlocks to get them there once they run through." I stated.

"You still have to run as well." Jake replied.

"I don't my gear is twice as good as anything we will find in there." I stated. "Plus I have a feeling once I do it will lock for good. Not every guild have run BWL."

"Okay so we switch you out for the last boss like we always do." Jake countered.

"I don't think it is going to work that way now." I replied. "What we did on Kul Tiras has changed things. I can feel it. They were ten years ahead of us in time and that gap would have gotten bigger. Now we are moving in time again, but that was just part of the problem. I just hope I will find the other things preventing this world from working normally."

"If you think you will lock it the first time then why not tell the guilds to run through. Once they get their gear they can head out to Silithus." Jake suggested.

"Once I ring the gong we will have five days before they come out, but I want everyone there in case they come out right away." I explained. "This will be a war event and one that will not be just a game." Jake's arguments were not just his alone as guild after guild stated they were not going. Others didn't believe that I had the staff even after showing them. We did find out that only half of the guilds had gone into BWL and completed it. Others were working on their runs and a few haven't gotten past the first boss. I was one of the few who had not gone through so I didn't realize how difficult the run was. I knew it would be hard, but I thought it would be easier since we were in game and tanks could taunt the bosses and other minor things happened here then in the vanilla game.

This was really the problem as everyone needed to do their job and know their abilities. That was the biggest hurtle that these guilds faced. You went in as a raid group, but the fight was up to the individual groups within the raid. I saw the need for them to run through BWL for the fight in Silithus the longer I looked over the evidence. The rest needed this raid to be able to fight Ahn'Qiraj.

"It has been a long time since you have faced this council. What brings the mighty Kit here today?" Darius asked.

"What is with the mighty title?" I asked. "And for a paladin I didn't know you were that bitter sounding."

"You are pushing the guilds to do things they are not ready to do, and for your god like abilities you may not realize that we have been dying in those raids more than most can handle." Darius explained. "For one who has yet to die cause you seem to have always a way out, don't you think it is a bit unfair on us normals?"

"I have died. I fell to my first death. I am not an iron man character as most think I am. The need for everyone to complete BWL is very important, but I have been listening to the guilds that are struggling and that is why I am here. The guilds that have successfully run BWL need to join up with the other guilds who have not and teach them the fights. To the point even of running their dps through with a fifty fifty mix. Once they know the fights they can better assist their tanks and healers."

"We could make that ruling, but how many guilds would be willing to do so?" Karen asked. "Not many like the though of dying and if these players can't learn, why should they risk it?"

"Whatever you decide I am sure most will agree as my guild has just started eight mixed runs." I explained. "Their success will push the others off the fence. Regardless of what happens in two days I will open Ahn'Qiraj."

"You don't have the..." Darius started to say as I pulled out the staff and slammed it on the table. I didn't believe your guild hasn't fought the world bosses to get the staff pieces, so how do you have the staff?" The rest of the council murmured the same question. "Is this another of your special abilities we don't know about?"

"Anachronos gave me the staff. I did all the quests years ago. I did get to ring the gong as Ahn'Qiraj was open on my server. I don't have any special abilities I am just farther along in the game then everyone else." I explained. "Can I get your support on this?"

"Since your guild is doing the test run for these other guilds I move for a vote to highly encourage the other guilds to do the same." Karen proposed. "As long as your training runs work."

"That is all I can ask." I replied. I picked up the staff and left them to their debates. Six out of eight of our runs came back successful and Nefarian's head was hanging outside of Stormwind by the time they put up the decree that other guilds should do the same. They started out slowly and as more raid groups had success more guilds made their runs through. We were not limited to only once a week, only one complete run a day. This restriction was more time based and endurance based than set by the game part of this world. On the third day of the decree I finally entered BWL for the first and last time I thought. I will not bore you with the details of each fight as it felt like a farm run than an actual challenge. Though I will talk of the last boss, Nefarian.

"Do you expect me to cower before the mighty guild of the Closers?" Nefarian asked. "You are nothing to me. Less than nothing. Had I desired all your heads, they would have been presented to me on a pike."

"You have fail to act Nefarian and today you die for the last time." I replied.

"You have made the mistake that all mortals make." Nefarian sighs. "Time does strange things to those that use it as a form of currency."

"I've made no mistakes." I stated. "It is you who have made the biggest of mistakes."

"In your rush to glory, you assumed that the pace of this game revolved around your actions. Can you even fathom how preposterous that sounds to a being like me?" Nefarian questioned. "A being that if so inclined could cause your own insignificant thoughts to crush the peanut sized mass of gray matter floating within your skull?"

"You have lost your mind. You speak in riddles." I replied.

"It's simple really!" Nefarian stated. "Allow me to summarize…"

"Please do." I replied as the script insisted. "But let me tell you what you will say. In this world where time is your enemy, it is my greatest ally. This grand game of life that you think you play, in fact plays you. To that I say, you have never faced Kit, Savior of Azeroth, Blackwing's Bane, The Immortal, and the one who will destroy you like I have your sister and your father!"

"You... you... you little rogue show your true self to me, you smell like a dragon!" Nefarian demanded. I felt the irresistible urge to turn into a sand dragon so I used my vial. "As I thought the pawn of Bronze Dragonflight this fight shall not go well for you." He changed into his dragon form and attacked me. Nothing was normal about this fight at all. The adds still came out and the raid did their

best to deal with them, but with two dragons fighting each other it became difficult. My dragon form should have turned me back into a gnome or I shouldn't have been able to turn into the mount in this raid. The fact that I was holding my own against another dragon was unthinkable. Half way through the fight he threw me against the far wall.

"You will not kill me today, whelp!" he yelled as flew off the edge and into the air. I righted myself and launched after him, but stopped at the edge as he vanished. I nearly fell off the edge as I reverted to my gnomish self.

"Now did we beat the fight?" Jake asked. "And what did he mean by pawn?"

"Are you really one of the dragon aspects?" Ginny asked.

"No I am not, but after today I wonder this myself." I replied.

"I for one don't really care how he is beaten." Bron stated. "He is gone and this vault has all the loot we need and then some."

"We didn't kill him. He will be back or worse he could be attacking the world at large." Elisa countered.

"He will not be a threat until his father returns." I replied. "Until then we have a few old gods to kill."


	27. Chapter 27

Day 220

Ahn'Qiraj the biggest event ever in the World of Warcraft. Now I was going to be the key to further the unlocking of time in this world. Nearly every guild was present for this event and Alliance and Horde armies under the banner of the Cenarion Circle waited with anticipation. The one thing that felt off was the lack of horde players. True it had made things easier, but the competition of another faction could have prevented the fall into timelessness. That was my thoughts as I landed in front of the gong. The armies quieted until the merest whisper could have been heard. The very air felt hollow in the desert heat. I raise the scepter and with one swing it rang out so loudly that I wondered if the Lich King stirred in his sleep from the sound. Then as the dragons of the Bronze Dragonflight took to the air, a great buzzing rose up as well. There was no five day pause before the war began. The gate fell and hundreds of Qiraji pored out, as winged version flew over the walls.

Every soldier stood next to a player whether horde or alliance it did not matter. We fought hard harder then we might in a real war, but this war was real enough for us. We got pushed back like the sand in front of a plow no matter how many we destroyed. The hives in the area launched their own attacks as the insects descended from the hive tops leaving them empty for the first time. This pushed us back to the very bones of Grakkarond. Ten raid groups peeled off to take the hives out of the fight. A move that Darius must have ordered. For this fight I was not a rogue, but a dragon, the only one of its kind. I knocked bugs out of the sky with my molten glass breathe or with a swipe of my claws or tail.

"We are dying out here and if they push us any farther back we will not be able to rezz at the Cenarion Hold grave yard." Bron stated. "We have to do something quick. Even the NPC armies are starting to thin."

"I know this as much as you do, but this was not how it was supposed to be." Fizzle replied as he blasted another bug with Arcane energy. "We need to find a weakness. Kit you started this, I pray you are thinking of a plan to end it." I felt Fizzle's anger in those words he wrote on guild chat. I had been fighting like all the other dragon's and I realized my mistake.

"Okay Closers concentrate our raids on the three Colossus's. Bron get our raid group heading for General Rajaxx. If we can get him to retire from the field I think we can push them back into the temple." I ordered. I flipped in the air killing the closest insect to me before flying behind and then over my raid party. I breathed burning sand in front of them to clear a path to the general.

"Captains, Lieutenants, continue the fight this one is mine!" General Rajaxx yelled as I landed on him. He stumbled backwards as I hit biting and clawing various parts of his body. His armored body was hard to damage and he used his claws to throw me off. I landed on my back as he thunder clapped knocking me further back. With all the buffs and being in dragon form I lost 20k health with that one attack. "Now you die, dragon. You are no Scarab Lord." I felt his attack land as his large claw came down to pin my body. His smaller claw came for my neck and I did my best to avoid the attack. It was futile and the rest of the raid was too late to stop it. I died as he ripped my dragon head off and I felt something break as I rezzed at the graveyard. I soon found the cause as the Vial of the Sands I had owned was now broken. I don't remember much more of the fight other then killing bug after bug, but my attack on the general lead to my raid group forced him to flee the battle. Once his leadership was gone and the three colossus bosses were defeated the Qiraji retreated into the temple. Four thousand exhausted players collapsed in sleep on any available spot in Cenarion Hold. A mirror copy of all the dead bugs and Qiraji littering the desert sands of Silithus.

"What a mess." Bron stated. "You would think they would have faded by now. The very sand is covered in blood both red and yellow."

"It may take days for the soaked sand to absorb this many dead." Ginny replied as she hugged him closer. "Mobs are not disappearing as they used to Kit and us have started to affect this world more and more."

"What I wonder is if we are strong enough to face the Ahn'Qiraj in their own city?" Fizzle questioned.

"It will be a battle as all others. A raid to allow us to face Naxxramas." Elisa stated. "One that is quickly upon us."

"It is a raid like all the others no harder then BWL." Jake added. "Let us leave this discussion for another time. AQ20 and AQ40 will be tackled in the morning. Better to get some sleep."

"I worry about Kit. She has taken on so much upon her shoulders." Elvel worried. "She of all of us is dead to the world in exhaustion. I see not the quiet rogue that I first met so many months ago."

"She is stronger then you think, Elvel." Jake defended. "Her burden is ours as well. Are we the same people we were before she showed up?"

"No we are not, but we carry a lesser burden. Nefarian himself told us of her role." Darius stated. "A pawn of the Bronze Dragonflight. As a dragon herself."

"The vial broke when Rajaxx killed her." Jake reminded them all. "She is no longer able to turn into a dragon."

"That might be a blessing as no human can bear the power of a dragon without being changed." Ginny countered. "Maybe they will target another to be their pawn."

"No I doubt that. Once a dragonflight has you in their grasp you can not free yourself." Gram stated as he sat down. "I spent a decade trying to destroy that shield on Kul Tiras and she does it in less than a day. She took the key not really knowing that it was the only thing that would allow it. The end of this year is fast approaching and it will be a new year this time."

"I hope they are done with her. For all our sake." Darius stated. "For the light is weaker the longer we are timeless."

Their debate lasted another hour before exhaustion took each on in turn. Darius was the last to close his eyes. He prayed for a long time for victory of the battle in the morning.


End file.
